Please dont
by mane-uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha vuelto a la ciudad y Sasuke Uchiha no quiere saber nada de la mujer que abandono su vida años atrás...aunque besarla sería probablemente el único modo de sellarle la boca.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please dont<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola!

Primero que nada, lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Sé que "A medio vivir" esta en stand by hace dos meses ya, pero es que mi computadora se ha roto y todos los capítulos que le siguen están en ella, y hasta que no la recupere, no podre subirlos. ¡De todas maneras, creo que dentro de unas pocas semanas la tendré de vuelta!

Por lo que, me decidí por empezar esta nueva historia. Es una adaptación de una novela de Rachel Gibson que la verdad me ha encantado, y llevarla al mundo sasusaku me ha parecido genial.

Este es simplemente el primer capítulo, si les gusta seguiré subiendo, y si no…pues supongo que no jajá.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Please dont

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una ráfaga de aire caliente barría el asfalto cuando el Ferrari Enzo del 2002 surgió de la oscuridad del taller mecánico. El motor central berlinetta de doce cilindros ronroneaba como una mujer complacida: con voz afectuosa, sexy e insinuante. El tórrido sol de Texas les arrancó mil destellos a los tapacubos metálicos, se paseó por los alerones cromados y acaricio la brillante pintura negra.

Mientras esa belleza se iba acercando, su dueño la observaba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Hacia tan solo unos meses, era poco más que un montón de chatarra luego de un brutal accidente. Pero su gloria le había sido devuelta y se encontraba completamente deslumbrante.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado dentro del automóvil, observando cada una de sus características, con la muñeca apoyada sobre el volante. Sus ojos se encontraban levemente entornados al verse mientras analizaba que cada una de sus partes estuviese correctamente presentada. Pisó el acelerador una vez más, acercando el auto a su futuro dueño y detuvo el motor.

Un hombre de mediana edad se le acerco y le tendió un cheque. Sasuke le echó un vistazo, comprobó que todos los ceros estuviesen en el lugar adecuado y lo doblo para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su elegante camisa blanca.

-Que lo disfrute- dijo antes de dar media vuelta e ingresar lentamente al taller.

Uchiha Enterprise era una de las compañías más importantes y solidificadas del mercado de Texas. Había comenzado como un pequeño taller mecánico hacia ya más de cuatro décadas, que en la actualidad tenía varias sucursales desparramadas por una amplia variedad de estados. Así como su familia, Uchiha Sasuke había heredado toda la compañía junto con su medio hermano, al morir sus padres varios años atrás, y se había convertido a la temprana edad de 33 años en uno de los CEO más jóvenes y exitosos del mundo.

A pesar de su magnético y serio porte, Sasuke Uchiha tenía una debilidad por los autos que su abuelo le había inculcado. En lo que a restaurar coches antiguos se refería, los hermanos Uchiha eran los mejores. Ambos llevaban el rugir de los motores y el olor a gasolina en la sangre. Habían reparado su primer motor siendo unos mocosos y podían distinguir un motor de ocho cilindros V de 260 de uno de 289 con los ojos cerrados, y eran capaces de reparar un inyector de gasolina incluso durmiendo.

Orgullosos hijos de la comunidad de Texas, habían crecido adorando el futbol americano, la cerveza y fría y quemando neumáticos en carreteras anchas y llanas, por lo general acompañados de alguna hembra de espesa cabellera y moral relajada.

Los muchachos habían crecido en una pequeña casa con tres dormitorios, situada a unos pocos kilómetros del taller mecánico, la cual, a pesar de haber cambiado mucho debido a las reparaciones y haber aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, seguía prácticamente igual que siempre. Los mismos rosales que habían plantado su madre, el mismo césped bajo el gran olmo y el mismo porche. La única diferencia real era que ahora Sasuke vivía solo en ella.

Naruto se había casado con Hinata Hyuuga hacia siete años y había dejado atrás su salvaje modo de sobrellevar la vida domestica. Pero en cuanto a Sasuke, todos en el pueblo sabían que no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar ese modo de vida, y por lo que se sabía de él, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que le llevase a plantearse la posibilidad de pronunciar el "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Sin embargo, en el pueblo no sabían todo de él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke llegó a su despacho, pisos más arriba del actual taller mecánico y cerró la puerta. Guardo el cheque en un cajón y se sentó en el escritorio. Su mente divagaba en el único auto que soñaba con restaurar: un corvette del 54, con el cuenta kilómetros con no más de setenta mil kilómetros que había localizad en el sur de california. Informarse del historial de un vehículo, encontrar las piezas de recambio y restaurarlo, le obligaba a dedicarle hasta el último minuto de su tiempo, hasta conseguir que el coche estuviera nuevamente en perfectas condiciones.

Karin Seidou, la secretaria del Uchiha, entro en el despacho y entregó a su jefe la correspondencia del día.

-Tengo que ir a la peluquería- le recordó a el moreno.

Sasuke alzó la vista y observó que la mujer tenía el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza. Habían sido compañeros de estudio durante doce años y había jugado futbol americano en el equipo de la escuela con su marido Suigetsu Hozuki.

Sasuke se puso de pie y cogió las cartas.

-¿Vas a ponerte bonita para mí?

Ella lucia anillos en todos y cada uno de sus dedos y sus largas unas, siempre pintadas de color rojo, parecían garras. Sasuke solía preguntarse a menudo como lograba teclear sin presionar más de una tecla a la vez y también como se las arreglaba para extenderse todo ese maquillaje por el rostro sin sacarse un ojo.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa- Sabes muy bien que tú fuiste mi primer amor.

Sí, lo sabía. En tercero, Karin le dijo que estaba enamorada de él y acto seguido, le propinó una patada en la espinilla con sus negros zapatos. A partir de ese momento, Sasuke pensó que no necesitaba esa clase de amor.

-No se lo digas a Suigetsu...

-Oh, él ya lo sabe- hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se encamino hacia la puerta- y también sabe que jamás me enrollaría contigo…

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y apoyo los codos en el borde del escritorio.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque tú haces con las mujeres como las anoréxicas con las chocolatinas. Pruebas un poco de aquí, otro poco de allá. A veces incluso les das un par de mordisquitos, pero nunca te comes una entera.

Sasuke se echó a reír y luego contestó.

-Se dé más de una que no diría lo mismo.

Karin no le vio la gracia a su respuesta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- replicó por encima del hombro mientras salía por la puerta.

Sí, sabía a lo que se refería. Pero consideraba que su hermano ya había cumplido con el plan de casamiento por los dos. Naruto ya tenía tres hijas, y con tantas sobrinas, Sasuke no sentía la necesidad en absoluto de traer al mundo otro Uchiha. Era simplemente el "tío Sasuke" y estaba perfecto con eso.

Volvió a sentarse en su silla y se desabotonó los puños de la camisa. Se arremango hasta los codos y se puso manos a la obra. Era viernes y todavía tenía mucho por hacer.

A las cinco de la tarde, su hermano ingreso por la puerta para decirle que se marchaba. Echándole un vistazo a su reloj, noto que llevaba tres horas y cuarto allí sentado.

-Voy al partido de Reiko- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a su hija de cinco años- ¿te pasaras por el parque?

-Hoy no-respondió dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa- Esta noche se celebra la despedida de soltero de Shikamaru en Road Kill- añadió- Le prometí que me pasaría un rato.

Naruto sonrió.

-¿Habrá strippers?

-Supongo que si…

-No me digas que prefieres ver a mujeres desnudas antes que asistir al partido de tu sobrina.

Sasuke también sonrió.

-Lo sé, la decisión es difícil. Es duro tener que elegir entre mujeres que se quitan la ripa y tu sobrina correteando por el campo de una base a la otra.

Naruto soltó una de sus particulares carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su risa era tan parecida a la de su padre, que Sasuke estaba convencido que se debía a algo genético.

-Menuda suerte la tuya- le dijo medio en broma- Si necesitas a alguien que te lleve desde el Road Kill hasta tu casa, llámame.

-Por supuesto- Un conductor borracho había acabado con la vida de sus padres cuando Sasuke tenía dieciocho años, y ambos hermanos se prometieron no conducir más bajo los efectos del alcohol.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El Road Kill era muy parecido a los demás bares de esa zona del estado de Texas. La maquina pinchaba un disco de música country tras otro, mientras que los clientes no dejaban de consumir cerveza.

Cuando Sasuke entró en el bar, permaneció en la puerta durante unos segundos, a la espera de que su vista se adaptase a la iluminación del local. Saludo a unos cuantos conocidos y enseguida localizó al grupo de la fiesta de despedida de soltero en el fondo del local. Hacían tal alboroto que al pobre cantante que se encontraba sobre la tarima haciendo karaoke, casi ni se le oía.

-Una cerveza por favor- le pidió al camarero.

Sintió el roce de una mano suave sobre su brazo y cuando se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro, se encontró con el rostro de Gina Aizawa.

-¿Qué tal, Sasuke?

-Hn, hola Gina.

La mujer tenía la misma edad que el Uchiha. Era una mujer alta y delgada a la que le gustaba montar el toro mecánico del Slim Clem´s junto a la autopista. Llevaba unos jeans muy ajustados, metidos en unas botas vaqueras e iba teñida de pelirrojo. Sasuke sabía que se teñía el pelo porque, además de montar el toro mecánico, también lek gustaba montarlo a él. Pero últimamente le había dado a entender que estaba empezando a pensar en él como su posible tercer marido, a lo que Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que enfriar de forma drástica su relación.

-¿Has venido a la despedida de soltero?- Su profundos ojos azules le miraron de medio lado, y Sasuke tendría que haber estado ciego para no notar la invitación detrás de su seductora sonrisa.

-Así es- respondió seco, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. No tenía la más mínima intención de volver a calentar las cosas entre ambos. Le gustaba Gina, pero no estaba hecho para el matrimonio. Recogió las moneas del cambio del mostrados, las puso en su pantalón y se levantó con la intención de alejarse- Nos vemos.

Pero la pregunta de Gina le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Has visto a Sakura ya?

Sasuke bajo la botella, y de repente tuvo la sensación de que la cerveza no lograba descender por su garganta. Se volvió hacia Gina.

-La vi esta mañana en la gasolinera. Estaba echándole gasolina al Cadillac de su madre- Gina sacudió la cabeza- Me hizo pensar…. ¿cuando hace que se fue de aquí….diez o doce años?

_Quince, para ser exactos_- Pensó Sasuke.

-La reconocí al instante- continuó Gina- Es la misma Sakura Haruno de siempre.

Excepto por el hecho de que ahora Sakura Haruno ya no llevaba ese apellido y que llevaba quince años lejos de aquel lugar, hacia todo diferente.

-Me apenó mucho lo de Sai. Sé que eran amigos.

Él y Sai habían sido prácticamente inseparables desde que tenían cinco años. Pero hacia años ya que no veía su cara y recordando, la última vez que lo había hecho, fue la noche en que llegaron a las manos ante la mirada aterrorizada de Sakura. Y esa fue también la última vez que la había visto a ella.

Aunque Sasuke no estaba mostrando interés alguno por la conversación, Gina siguió insistiendo.

-¿Morir a nuestra edad me parece algo horrible, no lo crees?

-Si me disculpas, Gina- respondió y desapareció entre la gente.

Una oleada de ira, algo que el suponía enterrado para siempre, amenazado con arrastrarlo de vuelta al pasado. Se resistió a su influjo y consiguió reducirla a base de fuerza de voluntad.

Ya no sentía nada. Resignado y cansado, volvió a ingresar en el bar, para finalmente poder disfrutar de la despedida de soltero de su amigo. Tomo asiento en una de las vacías sillas y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación del momento.

-¿A ti te parece que estos pechos son naturales?- lo cuestionó uno de los compañeros de Shikamaru, quien evidentemente llevaba mucho tiempo de casado, ya que empezaba a hablar y comentar chismes como una mujer.

-¿A quién le importa?- respondió bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Tienes razón- contestó- Oye, ¿Sabias que Sakura ha vuelto?

Sasuke lo penetró con la mirada y suspiró entre sus blancos dientes.

-SÍ, ya me lo habían dicho.

De nuevo, la oleada de ira lo recorrió, pero todo paso a un segundo plano cuando observó que dos de las bailarinas allí presentes, se colocaban frente a Shikamaru con sus cuerpos casi desnudos y comenzaban a besarse. La visión de esas bocas entre abiertas, provocó que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado.

-Ey, la vi en el Minute Mart- prosiguió Shino- Joder Sasuke, sigue estando tan buena como en el instituto.

La sonrisa del Uchiha se esfumó. El imborrable recuerdo de sus ojos jade, su cabello rosa y sus labios suaves y salado amenazaban con arrástralo de nuevo hacia el oscuro pozo de su pasado.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que le sentaba el traje de animadora?

Sasuke se apartó de su lado y se dirigió a la puerta. A l parecer todo el mundo quería recordar el pasado. Todos excepto él. Asqueado, se dirigió nuevamente a la barra. No tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo planeaba quedarse Sakura Haruno en el pueblo, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de una visita relámpago.

Pero sobre todo, esperaba que Sakura tuviese el suficiente sentido común para no cruzarse en su camino.

Salió con botella en mano para las afueras del Road Kill y noto como la nueva lluvia empapaba su camisa. A cada paso que daba los recuerdos se hacían más presentes. El recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos cuando la besaba. La suavidad de sus muslos cuando deslizaba la mano por debajo de su falda azul con dorado de animadora.

Sakura Haruno con un par de botas vaqueras rojas con corazones blancos… y nada más.

-¿Ya te marchas? –pregunto Gina corriendo tras él.

-Me estaba aburriendo- contestó sin volverse.

-Podríamos montar una fiesta por nuestra cuenta- muy típico de Gina, nunca esperaba a que él diera el primer paso. Tal vez, cualquier otra noche la hubiese rechazado. Pero no esa.

Gina acercó los labios para besarle: sabía a cerveza y avidez. Sasuke le devolvió el beso, y cuando los firmes pechos de Gina se estrecharon contra su cuerpo, el Uchiha sintió la primera arremetida de deseo en sus entrañas. Atrajo a Gina hacia sí, y a la temperatura entre ambos fue aumentando, hasta sentir únicamente le empuje de la lujuria y la humedad de sus ropas.

Borro de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con verdes ojos y faldas de animadora, y lo reemplazo por el roce de aquella hembra contra su entrepierna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura Haruno alargó la mano hacia el timbre de aquella casa pero la retiró.

El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. La lluvia repicaba en el tejado del porche y el agua caía desde el bajante sobre el lecho de flores. La casa era nueva, la habían remodelado por completo, desde que ella había estado allí.

Los truenos restallaron a la lejanía y los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo nocturno, alterando sus recuerdos. Era como si algo pretendiese decirle que se marchase y volviese en otro momento.

No se le daban bien las confrontaciones. No era una de esas personas que le gusta mirar los problemas cara a cara y por mucho que necesitara enfrentar esa situación, no era lo más adecuado presentarse en la casa de alguien a las diez de la noche sin avisar y menos con la pinta de gato remojado que llevaba.

Antes de salir de su casa, se había peinado y maquillado con esmero. Se había puesto una camisa blanda y unos pantalones color caqui. Ahora tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, el maquillaje había desaparecido y sus pantalones estaban manchados de barro. Se volvió con la intención de marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo en seco y se obligó a permanecer allí.

Su aspecto era lo de menos, y sabía muy bien que nunca iba a encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer lo que había venido a hacer si seguía encontrando excusas. Llevaba tres días en el pueblo dándole vueltas al asunto de cómo hablar con Sasuke.

Y necesitaba hacerlo esa noche. Tenía que decirle lo que le había ocultado por quince años.

Alargó la mano una vez más y casi dio un brinco cuando la puerta de madera se abrió antes de darle tiempo de llamar. A través de la penumbra, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre. No llevaba camisa y la luz que brillaba al fondo de la casa aportaba a sus brazos y hombros un cálido halo dorado.

No había duda: debería haber llamado antes.

-Ho-hola- se apresuro a decir- Estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha.

-pero…-una voz resonó en la penumbra- Vaya… Sakura.

Habían pasado quince años, pero tenía la misma voz de siempre. Era más profunda que la del muchacho que había conocido, pero ese tono malicioso la hacía inconfundible.

-Hola Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?

Ella entornó los ojos para tratar de descubrir a través de la oscuridad, la completa silueta de ese hombre que había conocido hace años. El nudo que tenía en el estomago se estrechó aun mas.

-Quería…Tengo que hablar contigo, y he pe… pensado que- respiró hondo y se esforzó para dejar de tartamudear. Tenía treinta y tres años ya- Quería decirte que estaba en el pueblo, antes que te avisasen los demás.

-Demasiado tarde.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de aquel hombre sobre su rostro, pero justo cuando se había convencido de que el no volvería a abrir la boca, le dijo:

-Si eso es lo que has venido a decirme, ya puedes retirarte.

Pero había algo más. Mucho más de hecho. Le había prometido a Sai que le entregaría a Sasuke la carta que él le había escrito meses antes de morir. Tenía que contarle todo lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido quince años atrás.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante… por favor.

La miró durante un rato, luego se volvió y se adentro en las profundidades de la casa. No abrió la puerta, pero tampoco se la cerró en las narices. Había dejado bien claro que no iba a ponérsela fácil, pero ¿acaso le había facilitado las cosas alguna vez?

La luz de lo que ella recordaba que era la cocina, se encendió. Caminó por el pasillo con el corazón que le latía a mil por hora, y cuando ingreso a la cocina, tuvo la sensación de haber ingresado en el túnel del tiempo.

Sasuke tenía la mitad del cuerpo escondido tras la puerta de la nevera, y todo lo que Sakura podía ver era la curva de sus nalgas y sus largas piernas. Uno de los bolsillos de sus ajustados levi´s tenía un desgarrón en forma de triangulo y el zurcido parecía algo gastado.

La adrenalina corría libre por las venas de Sakura, que tuvo que cerrar los puños con fuerza para evitar que le temblaran las manos. Cuando finalmente el Uchiha salió de atrás de la heladera, el mundo de la Haruno dio un alto. Su atención se centro durante unos segundos en el plano vientre, llegando a los marcados músculos de su pecho. No era más el muchacho que había conocido.

Sin duda, aquel era un hombre en toda regla.

-¿Has venido aquí solo para mirarme?- Sakura salto de sus pensamientos de golpe, dando unos pasos incómodos por la cocina.

-No, he venido para decirte que pasare unos días en el pueblo visitando a mi madre y mi hermana.

Él alzo un cartón de leche y le dio un trago, como si esperara que ella elaborase un poco más su respuesta.

-Creí que tenías que saberlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a importarme?- le preguntó secándose la boca con el reverso de la mano.

-No sabía si te importaría o no... Es decir, me pregunté que te parecería, pero no lo tenía claro.

-Ahora ya no tienes que preguntármelo- Señalo la puerta con el cartón de leche- si has acabado, allí está la puerta.

-No, no he acabado...- Sakura se miró la punta de sus botas- Sai quería que te dijese algo… que te dijese que lo lamenta… todo- sacudió la cabeza corrigiéndose a sí misma- Lo que quiero decir es que lo lamentaba- miró a Sasuke unos segundos- Te agradezco mucho que enviases flores.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y dejó la leche sobre la encimera.

-Fue Karin quien las envió.

-¿Karin?

-Karin Seidou. Se caso con Suigetsu Hozuki, ahora trabaja para mí.

-Pues dale las gracias de mi parte…

-No le des mucha importancia.

Ella sabía lo mucho que Sai había significado para él durante una época. Estaba tratando de evitar el tema a toda costa, y eso no era lo que ella quería.

-No finjas que no te afectó su muerte.

Sasuke enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Olvidas que intente matarle.

-Tú no le habrías matado Sasuke, y lo sabes.

-No, tienes razón. Supongo que el esfuerzo no habría merecido la pena.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo equivocado, y ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para enderezarla.

-No seas desagradable.

-¿Te parezco desagradable?- Sasuke dejo escapar una risa forzada- Esto no es nada, si te quedas un rato mas podrás ver lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser.

Ella ya sabía lo brusco que él podía ser cuando se lo proponía, pero ella también era los suficientemente testaruda como para no dejarse acobardar. Había ido a su casa a contarle la verdad de una vez por todas. Para poder seguir adelante con su propia vida tenía que hablarle de Itachi.

Le había costado quince años llegar hasta ahí, de modo que Sasuke podía ponerse todo lo desagradable que quisiera, que de todos modos tendría que escucharla.

Pero su convicción quedó en la nada cuando una mujer entró a la cocina vestida con unas de las camisas blancas de Sasuke.

-Hola a todos- dijo acercándose al Uchiha, a lo que él la miro desconfiado.

-Te dije que te quedases en la cama.

-Sin ti me aburría.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero parecía ser la única que estaba incomoda con la situación que se había generado. Sasuke siempre había sido famoso entre las mujeres por su encanto y su físico, así que no tenia porque extrañarle que tuviese novia.

-Hola Sakura, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Gina.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti- sonrió falsamente- Íbamos juntas a la clase de historia en el último año del instituto.

-Con el señor Simmons.

-Exactamente… ¿recuerdas cuando tropezó con el borrador?

-Nos reímos de lo lindo- comento Gina- Fue como…

-¿Qué DEMONIOS es esto?- la interrumpió Sasuke- ¿una maldita reunión de ex alumnas?

Ambas mujeres le miraron y Gina se apresuro a contestar:

-Estaba tratando de ser amable con tu invitada.

-No es mi invitada- dijo fríamente, dedicándole a Sakura una miraba fría e implacable.

-Ha sido un placer Gina- contesto la pelirrosa.- Buenas noches Sasuke.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto la pelirroja, mientras que el hombre permaneció en silencio.

Sakura se retiró de la cocina, recorriendo la casa a oscuras. Había dejado de llover, pero tuvo que esquivar los charcos para llegar al Cadillac de su madre.

Cuando llego a la altura del coche, sintió que la agarraban del brazo. Sakura se volvió y se encontró con el perfecto rostro de Sasuke. Las luces de la calle lo iluminaban desde arriba y dejaban en penumbra la expresión severa de su boca. La miro fijamente, pero ya no era una mirada fría e iracunda.

-No sé qué has venido a buscar aquí, pero si lo que quieres es la absolución o el perdón- dijo con frialdad- no vas a tener ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Sí, ya lo se

-Muy bien. Entonces mantente alejado de mi Sakura-espetó- o me ocupare que tu vida sea un infierno.

Ella observó su rostro, tocado por una pasión y una rabia que no habían disminuido en quince años.

-Aléjate de mi…-repitió una última vez antes de volverse yd desaparecer entre las sombras.

Sakura Haruno sabía que la opción más inteligente era hacerle caso. Lo malo, era que no tenía más remedio que desobedecerle.

Aunque él todavía no lo sabía...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Próximamente:**_

_-Hola Sasuke_

_-¿Qué quieres esta vez Sakura?_

_-Quiero que seamos amigos..._

_-No_

_-¿Por qué?- alzó la vista- hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos amigos._

_El rió_

_-Yo creo que fuimos algo más…_

_-Lo sé, pero me refiero antes de todo eso…_

_-¿Antes del sexo?_

_-Si…._

_-¿Y también antes de que te acostaras con mi mejor amigo?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿reviews?

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Hola! lamento haberme demorado como me demore, pero por lo menos queria subirles la continuacion de esta historia...

Estoy re-escribiendo los capitulos de "A medio vivir", es decir, los que le siguen, ya que el resto los perdi junto con el resto de archivos que se encontraban en mi vieja laptop, que dicho sea de paso r.i.p...

Espero que les este gustando esta historia. Tendra aproximadamente diez capitulos... media corta, pero los prometo que tiene de todo. Esta muy buena la verdad.

Pues, dicho eso me queda decirles solamente, que disfruten la lectura, y que me dejen algun review... :)

.

.

* * *

><p>Its time<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura sopló el café para enfriarlo un poco y se llevó la taza a los labios. El sol estaba a punto de salir y su madre aun dormía en la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso el chubasquero que colgaba de la puerta desde la noche anterior. Muy lentamente metió primero un brazo y luego el otro; una vez puesto, le cubría por completo el corto pantalón de pijama que llevaba debajo. Se colocó un par de zuecos y salió al jardín, sumergiéndose en las profundas sombras de la madrugada.

El aire frio le acaricio el rostro y las piernas desnudas y la ligera brisa libero de su ligera cola de caballo algunos mechones de pelo. El aire de Texas lleno sus pulmones y le arrancó una sonrisa. No sabía porque, ni cómo explicarlo, pero en esa parte del mundo el aire era diferente.

Estaba en casa. Aunque fuese por poco tiempo, estaba en casa.

Vivía en Seattle, en el estado de Washington, desde hacia quince años... tanto tiempo, que hasta había acabado por gustarle. Pero Sakura Haruno era de Texas. Lo llevaba grabado en el corazón y en la sangre. Formaba parte de su ADN, como el hecho de ser extrañamente pelirrosa. Era como la marca de nacimiento parecida a un chupetón que tenía en la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y se sentó en el escalón de cemento, junto a un armadillo de piedra con varios cachorrillos pegados a la espalda. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza le funcionaba más despacio. Sintió un escalofrío y dejo reposar la taza sobre su rodilla. Antes de ver a Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Había vuelto a Lovett, por un lado para visitar a su madre y a su hermana, pero también lo había hecho para hablar con Sasuke y contarle lo de Itachi.

Siempre había sabido que no sería tarea fácil, pero tenía muy claro todo lo que debía decirle. Con Sai habían hablado acerca de ello largo y tendido antes de su muerte. Seguía llevando con ella la carta que él le había entregado antes de perder definitivamente la capacidad de leer y escribir. Cuando ya no había en el mundo cura para su enfermedad, Sai había decidido aclarar las cosas que habían quedado pendientes en su vida, como Sasuke Uchiha.

Pensó en mandársela por correo, pero era claro que quien debía entregar esa carta era Sakura, porque, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que más daño le había hecho.

No habían pretendido ocultarle al Uchiha lo de Itachi. Todos estaban a la corriente de lo que verdaderamente había pasado quince años atrás, incluso el mismo niño. Siempre había sabido que su padre biológico se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y que vivía en Texas. Se lo dijeron en cuanto consideraron que era capaz de entenderlo, pero nunca expresó el menor interés por conocerlo. A todos los efectos, Sai había sido un padre para él.

Ya era hora que se conocieran, tal vez luego de contarle al susodicho que tenía un hijo. Un hijo de quince años, de cabello negro, con un piercing en el labio y un montón de cadenas en su vestuario, tantas que parecía haber asaltado a la perrera municipal.

Itachi no lo había pasado muy bien los últimos dos años, principalmente porque tuvo que vivir en primer plano la enfermedad de su padrastro. Si a Sakura le había parecido duro ser testigo de la lucha de Sai, para Itachi había sido un verdadero calvario.

Bajo la vista y observó los zuecos que cubrían sus pies. Deseo que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Le habría gustado, por ejemplo, tener más tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a Sasuke. No le apetecía en absoluto volver a ver el desdén en su rostro. Siempre había sabido que no iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, pero aun después de tantos años, nunca imagino que siguiese odiándola tanto como la última vez que se habían visto.

_"¿te parezco desagradable?-_ le había dicho- _Esto no es nada florecita. Si te quedas un rato mas veras lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser"_ Se pregunto si Sasuke habría sido conciente de que le había llamado florecita. Así era como la llamaba en los viejos tiempo. Así fue como la llamo la primera vez que la vio en la escuela primaria de Lovett.

Todavía recordaba lo nerviosa que estaba y el miedo que había tenido. Temía que nadie la quisiese y tenía la sensación de que con ese lazo rojo en lo alto de la cabeza parecía una niña tonta. Nadie hablo con ella en toda la mañana, pero finalmente, durante el recreo, Sasuke y Sai se habían acercado a la valla metálica en la que Sakura estaba apoyada.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Sasuke._

_Ella lo miro a los ojos, negros como la noche y enmarcados en largas pestañas y sonrió. Por fin alguien le hablaba._

_-Sakura Haruno._

_Sasuke se apoyó en los talones de sus botas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo._

_-Bueno florecita, creo que llevas el lazo más ridículo que he visto en toda mi vida- espetó y Sai y el se echaron a reír._

_Cuando Sakura le oyó decir que su lazo era ridículo, todos sus temores quedaron confirmados y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Sí, pero vosotros dos sois todavía más ridículos- respondió orgullosa de poderse defender sola. Aunque acto seguido arruinó toda su actuación poniéndose a llorar._

Al recordar aquello, en sus labios se dibujo una triste sonrisa. Se había prometido a si misma que odiaría a esos dos muchachos por el resto de sus días. Pero el enojo le duro hasta el momento en que Sasuke le había preguntado si quería jugar en su equipo de beisbol infantil al cabo de tres semanas. Fue Sai quien le enseño a jugar en segunda base sin que la pelota le golpease la cara.

En un principio, Sasuke la había llamado florecita para tomarle el pelo, pero años después susurraba aquel nombre mientras la besaba dulcemente en el cuello.

Había decidido no traer a Itachi con ella en ese viaje, para evitar que le muchacho viera en primera plana la reacción de su padre al enterarse que tenía un hijo del cual no sabía nada hacia quince años. Pensaba traerlo en el futuro cuando el ambiente se hubiese calmado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El supermercado del pueblo era aun más grande de lo que había esperado. Su madre le había encargado realizar algunas compras para una reunión de viejas amigas, y no dudo ni dos segundos en ofrecerse para desaparecer de esa casa y evitar que la pusiera a hacer malabares para ordenar el centenar de cosas que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

En el hilo musical del supermercado, sonaba la canción _Mandy_, de Barry Manilow, una aberración en cualquier estado del país, pero sobretodo en Texas.

-Ey Sakura, había oído que estabas en el pueblo.

Sakura apartó la mirada de las costillas que recién había puesto en su canasto y observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Le sonaba increíblemente familiar, pero no lograba recordar de quien se trataba.

-¿Eres Temari, la hermana pequeña de Gaara, cierto?- pregunto escudándose en una actuada cara de sorpresa. Ambas habían sido compañeras en el equipo de animadoras del instituto. Fueron buenas amigas pero perdieron en contacto cuando ella se marcho del pueblo.

-¡Exactamente!

-Vaya, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Bien. Vive en Huston con su esposa y sus hijos.

-¿En Huston?- Sakura pregunto incomoda- Lamento que se mudase, esperaba verlo antes de marcharme.

-Pasara aquí le fin de semana. Ha venido a mi boda.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Te casas? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

-Shikamaru Nara, en la iglesia baptista. Esta tarde a las seis.

Había ido a la escuela con aquel muchacho. Era extremadamente vago, con un peinado demasiado extraño y llevaba aparatos en Los dientes.

Temari soltó una risotada.

-No me mires como si hubiese perdido la chaveta- Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta y la cerro de golpe.

-Enhorabuena, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz.

-Venga, pásate después por la fiesta. Es en el club de camoi. Empezara a las ocho.

-Tal vez me pase un rato- Aunque se arrepintió enseguida de decirlo, no había traído ropa adecuada para asistir a una boda.

-Bien. Le diré a Gaara que pasaras. ¡Estará encantado!

Cuando Temari dio la vuelta en el pasillo más cercano, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que en su época en el instituto, pocos muchachos estaban tan locos como Nara, entre ellos obviamente Sasuke.

El Uchiha siempre había estado acompañado por un halo de locura. Nada era suficiente, creía que era invencible. Mientras que Sai era mucho más atrevido que ella, no llegaba a hacer la mitad de las locuras que Sasuke hacia.

Sai siempre tomaba precauciones, mientras que Sasuke vivía la vida a toda velocidad, como si tuviese prisa por llegar a alguna parte.

Tener por amigo al chico mas alocado de la escuela fue divertido. Mantener una relación sentimental con él, fue un error.

Un error por el cual Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, habían tenido que pagar un alto precio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El club de campo al que estaba asistiendo estaba ubicado en un extremo de un amplio campo de golf de dieciocho hoyos. Dos hileras de olmos flanqueaban el camino que conducía hasta el edificio principal, donde los visitantes tenían que cruzar un puente para llegar a la puerta de entrada.

A las ocho y media, Sakura dejo el coche en el aparcamiento, junto a un Mercedes. Era la primera vez que salía desde que Sai había fallecido y se sentía algo extraña…como si hubiese olvidado algo en casa. Se pregunto cuanto tardaría en desaparecer de su vida esa sensación, o si probablemente debería terminar acostumbrándose.

Tal vez hasta que se acostumbrase a salir sola.

Llevaba un vestido de coctel rojo, sin mangas, que le había prestado Ino, aquella amiga de la infancia que no abandono su lado a pesar de todas las cosas que había ocurrido en su vida. Sakura era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que la rubia, que medio poco menos de metro sesenta, y tenía algo más de pecho, por lo que el vestido lo llenaba a la perfección, a pesar de que el rojo no era el color más adecuado para un banquete de boda.

Una hilera de botones forrados de seda recorría uno de los costados del vestido, desde el dobladillo hasta la axila y del hombro llevaba colgado un pequeño bolso dorado que pertenecía a su madre.

Dejo el regalo sobre la amplia mesa que se encontraba junto a la entrada y se adentro en el salón. Parecía una fiesta de bodas bastante tradicional. Un fotógrafo iba de un lado a otro sacando instantáneas de los presentes con una cámara digital, lo que sin dudar era un error. Si la hubieran contratado a ella como fotógrafa, habría llevado consigo varias cámaras y un buen surtido de lentes.

-¡…por Temari y Shikamaru!-exclamó alguien. Sakura cogió una copa de champan y dejo de prestarle atención al fotógrafo. Tras hacer un repaso visual de los invitados, se llevo la copa a los labios, procurando no difuminar el carmín.

Sonrió al ver a su antigua amiga bailar en el blanco vestido de novia. Estaba hermosa con aquellos rizos de Texas que le acariciaban los hombros y el velo que flotaba a su alrededor, suave como una nube.

-Disculpe-le dijo alguien a su espalda. Sakura reconoció la voz al instante.

Se aparto ligeramente de la puerta, volvió la cabeza y poso la mirada primero en la definida línea que formaban los labios de Sasuke Uchiha y a continuación en sus hermosos ojos.

El se quedo mirándola a los suyos y al pasar junto a ella, la manga de su oscuro traje le acaricio la piel del brazo. Sasuke se había quedado tan sorprendido que se detuvo por un instante, una fracción de segundo y en el fondo de sus ojos, a Sakura le pareció distinguir un destello de calor. Pero se desvaneció enseguida y la Haruno no pudo hacer más que pensar que no había sido más que el reflejo de los candelabros que pendían sobre sus cabezas o alguna de las velas que estaban allí encendidas.

Paso de largo y ella se quedo mirando sus anchos hombros y su nuca, mientras él se hacía paso entre la multitud en busca de la novia o el novio. El oscuro cabello le rozaba el cuello de la camisa y parecía como si se lo hubiese peinado con los dedos… Solamente con ese traje parecía que recién acababa de salir de una revista de moda. Como siempre, avanzaba lento y tranquilo, dando a entender que no tenía prisa alguna por llegar a ninguna parte.

Una leve comezón, que tenía poco que ver con el aspecto de Sasuke, pero todo lo que representaba para ella y para su hijo, se instalo en su estómago.

-¡Sakura Haruno!-exclamó Temari-Has venido…

Sakura rio y avanzo hacia su ex compañera. Intento no colocarse detrás de Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraba hablando con el novio. Abrazo a su amiga y a los padres de la misma, pero los nervios volvieron a instalarse en su estomago cuando Temari dio vuelta para llamar a su marido.

-Sakura, supongo que te acuerdas de Shikamaru…

-Hola Sakura-saludo sonriendo-¡estas estupenda!

-Gracias-contestó riendo incómodamente por lo bajo la pelirrosa.

Le dedico una mirada de soslayo a Sasuke, que actuaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo como su ella no existiera. Bajo la vista hasta sus hombros y el retazo de su camisa azul que se apreciaba entre las solapas del traje. No llevaba corbata.

-Tú también tienes muy buen aspecto Shika- comento cansinamente, tratando de borrar la imagen del Uchiha de su mente- No puedo creer que te hayas casado con la pequeña Temari…todavía recuerdo cuando intentábamos enseñarte a montar bicicleta y te estrellaste contra un árbol.

Temari se echó a reír y Shikamaru no pudo evitar agregar una de sus tipicas frases.

-Apuesto a que suponías que a estas alturas ya debía de estar en la cárcel…

En séptimo, Shikamaru y sus amigos se metieron en el Monte Carlo de su padre, se bajaron los pantalones y enseñaron sus traseros desnudos a todos los alumnos de la escuela. En decimo, llamo a la escuela para avisar de una amenaza de bomba porque quería salir un par de horas antes. Le pillaron porque utilizo la cabina pública que había junto al despacho del director. Nada inteligente.

-Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza- Murmuro Sakura, a lo que Temari estallo en una carcajada.

La Haruno se sintió algo más relajada. La comezón que sentía en estomago se suavizo. No era el lugar ni el momento para hablarle a Sasuke de Itachi, lo mejor era olvidarse de la idea y relajarse, divertirse con viejos amigos…

-Sasuke ¿te acuerdas cuando nos detuvieron a Sai, a ti y a mí por hacer carreras en la vieja autopista?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Como no-contesto subiéndose un poco la manga de la camisa y mirando su reloj.

-¿Estuviste allí aquella noche Sakura?-agregó Shikamaru sin notar el ambiente que había creado.

-No-contesto secamente-No me gustaba que Sai y Sasuke hiciesen carreras con los coches. Me daba miedo que tuviesen un accidente.

-Yo siempre controlaba-se defendió el Uchiha, mirándola sobradoramente-Nunca me paso nada.

Sin embargo, estando con él, siempre acababa ocurriendo algo, reflexiono la pelirrosa.

-Lamento mucho lo de Sai, Sakura- menciono Nara-Era un buen tipo.

Sakura nunca sabia que responder a esa clase de comentarios, así que se llevo la copa a los labios.

-Temari me dijo que fue por un tumor cerebral, ¿es cierto?

-Si…-su enfermedad tenía un nombre técnico, glioblastoma y sus consecuencias siempre eran fatales.

-Hacia tiempo que quería ir a ver a tu madre para saber cómo estabas- le dijo Temari.

-Estoy bien-lo cual era cierto, estaba bien-Dios bendito, ¿Cuándo va a salir esa criatura que llevas ahí dentro?-le pregunto a una muchacha embarazada que se había arrimado a saludar a la novia, con la clara intención de cambiar de tema.

-El mes que viene…-se froto el abultado vientre-Ya estoy más que preparada… ¿Tienes hijos?

La pregunta fue mas por cordialidad que por otra cosa. No se conocian, pero aquella muchacha sin siquiera saberlo, la habia metido en un aprieta del que no podia salir. Era hora de comenzar a difundir informacion.

-Si- contesto siendo muy consciente de la presencia de Sasuke-Tengo un hijo, Itachi-añadió sin revelar su edad, aunque suponía que el nombre lo diría todo… no es normal que tu hijo lleve el nombre del padre de la persona que amaste en la secundaria- Se ha quedado en Seattle con la hermana de Sai, Junnie y su marido.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y vio como la sorpresa se había instalado en sus ojos, tanto que hasta una de sus perfectas cejas se había levantado.

-¿Te acuerdas de Junnie verdad?- Le pregunto encarándolo por primera vez.

-Por supuesto, era bastante menor que nosotros- Contesto seriamente Sasuke.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿no muchachos?-agrego Temari para alivianar la tensión.

-Es cierto… enhorabuena, Shikamaru es un hombre afortunado-agrego con media sonrisa Sasuke a lo que le besaba los nudillos de la mano-Si no te trata bien, házmelo saber.

Temari sonrió y se toco graciosamente los rizos con la mano que tenia libre, para luego agregar una invitación.

-¿te tomarías una de esas bebidas energéticas en mi honor?-

-Por ti voy a tomarme dos- contesto mientras reía y la llevaba hacia la barra que había en la esquina.

-No hay mujer que se le resista-comentó Shikamaru- y ha sido así desde quinto.

Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si el comentario del Nara se debía a que no pudo despegar los ojos de la amplia espalda de Sasuke aun cuando ya no podía ni divisarlo, o simplemente por el hecho de que verdaderamente no tenía nada mas para comentar.

-¿Qué paso entre Sasuke y tú en quinto, Sakura?-le preguntó.

Una carcajada amenazo con salirse de la boca de la pelirrosa, quien se puso roja al instante.

-Vamos dímelo…

-Me pidió que le enseñase el culo.

-¿en quinto?- pregunto casi que escandalizado.

-Si…obviamente que nunca lo hice.

Shikamaru rio por lo alto.

-Vamos, no te creo… no me digas que has sido amiga de Sasuke Uchiha durante todos estos años y nunca le has enseñado el culo.

-En quinto no…

-Ya…era solo cuestión de tiempo- murmuró el muchacho por lo bajo.

Sakura recordó entonces, que cuando tenía diecisiete años, prácticamente tuvo que volver a suplicarle a Sasuke que le echase un vistazo a su trasero. Si mal no recordaba, las palabras exactas de él cuando la rechazo fueron "pero Sakura, no suelo liarme con vírgenes". Hasta que cometió el error de romper su promesa y empezaron a mantener una salvaje relación sexual a escondidas de todo el mundo. Incluso de Sai.

De repente, recuerdos que llevaban mucho tiempo enterrados revoloteaban en su cabeza. Recuerdos inconexos. Una extraña mezcla de imágenes y caóticas emociones, como si alguien los hubiera enterrado juntos en una caja y hubiese estando esperando todos esos años a que se abriese la tapa para poder salir en estampida.

Sakura se alejo lentamente de la pista de baile y dejo la copa vacía sobre una mesa. Se encamino hacia el servicio de salida y, mientras se lavaba las manos se miro en el espejo. Ya no era más la chica asustada con el corazón roto. Era mucho más fuerte que en su época de adolescente. No estaba allí para rememorar el pasado, tenía que contarle a Sasuke lo de Itachi.

Quería pedirle disculpas y esperar que el entendiese su motivos. Sin embargo, ahora tenía bastante claro que el no solamente no iba a entenderlos, sino que tampoco tenía intención alguna de ponérselo fácil.

Pero ya no importaba. Debía hacer lo correcto, sin importar que el Uchiha se pusiese hecho una furia, probablemente ella se lo merecía, pero sobreviviría a cualquier contra ataque que él pudiera darle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke estaba de pie en el salón principal, apoyándose con el hombro en la pared. Sujetaba el teléfono móvil con una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo. Alzo la mirada y vio que Sakura se acercaba a él.

-Muy bien-dijo por teléfono-Te veré el lunes por la mañana, a primera hora.

El primer impulso de Sakura fue pasar de largo a toda prisa, pero en lugar de eso, sus pies la traicionaron y se detuvo.

-Hola… Sasuke.

El cortó la comunicación y se metió el teléfono en el pantalón.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?

-Nada. Solo me muestro cordial.

-Yo no quiero ser "cordial" contigo- contesto con rabia, apartándose de la pared-pensé que lo había dejado suficientemente claro anoche.

-Oh si…-comento la muchacha pasando de largo a su mala mirada- ¿Cómo está Naruto?

-El está bien.

-¿Está casado? ¿Tiene hijos?-agrego, luego de esperar que el morocho alargara la explicación de la vida del rubio, pero al ver que eso no pasaba, no le quedo más que intervenir.

-Si.

-¿Dónde está Gina?-pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, que en ese momento parecían más grises que negros.

-En el Slim Clem´s supongo.

-¿No ha venido a la boda?

-No la veo por aquí Sakura…

Bebió otro sorbo de vino. Tenía el perfecto plan de ser amable con él aunque le costase la vida. O aunque tuviese que matarle… aun así, lo haría amablemente.

-¿No la has traído contigo?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

-¿No es tu novia?

-¿Qué te ha hecho pesar eso?

Ambos sabían perfectamente que había hecho que Sakura llegara a esa conclusión tan rápidamente.

-No se…tal vez porque anoche llevaba puesta una de tus camisas… ¡y nada más!

-En eso te equivocas…también llevaba una tanga de encaje-En su boca se dibujo una leve sonrisa de medio lado; el muy imbécil estaba intentando provocarla- Y en el rostro llevaba también una sonrisa de satisfacción… ¿te acuerdas de esa sonrisa verdad Sakura?

No iba a perder la calma, era justo lo que él quería.

-¡No seas engreído Uchiha, no eres tan memorable…!

-¡¿De qué hablas? Yo me refería a la sonrisa de Gina- sonrió entonces abiertamente y burlándose claramente de ella.

Ambos sabían que no se había referido a la sonrisa de Gina.

-No has cambiado nada desde el instituido-agrego enojada, fulminándolo con la mirada y alejándose, decidiendo que era mejor no perder la calma.

Sasuke la miro mientras se alejaba. Su sonrisa se esfumo y fijo la mirada en su rosado cabello, liso y suave. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para juzgarlo? Adquiría la costumbre de acostarse con él, le juraba amor eterno, y luego iba a casarse con su mejor amigo la misma semana en que habían fallecido sus padres.

Tal como él lo veía, algo así solo podía hacerlo una zorra sin corazón.

La observo charlando con Chouji, al final del salón, quien aparentemente no había perdido el tiempo y la arrastraba a la pista de baile, justo frente a sus ojos. Los destellos de la bola de cristal le acariciaron las mejillas y también el pelo. Sus labios rojos se abrieron al reír.

Sakura Haruno, la fantasía de cualquier mente calurienta en el instituto, había vuelto a la ciudad, atrayendo todas las miradas y creando falsas esperanzas con una sola sonrisa.

Incluyendo la suya.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Salvo por el simple hecho que ya no era más Sakura Haruno, la niña que había conocido en el instituto, sino que ahora tenía un hijo de su ex mejor amigo. Sasuke no sabía porque, pero eso ultimo lo había sorprendido.

De forma inesperada e indeseada se le vino a la mente la imagen del vientre plano de Sakura. Recordó como besaba su piel desnuda, justo por encima del ombligo, con los ojos clavados en su rostro, el destello de pasión que se encendía en sus ojos mientras él, poco a poco, iba descendiendo, fijando la mirada en sus labios húmedos y ansiosos.

Prácticamente desde el primer día del instituto, Sai y él habían estado enamorados de Sakura. La cosa empezó como un juego inocente. Dos niños en el patio mirando a una muchacha de pelo rosado y ojos verdes, que podía jugar al beisbol y correr con ellos. La atracción que sentían por ella era algo natural y cándido.

En tercero, cuando Sakura empezó a preocuparse por saber con cuál de los dos se casaría cuando fuese mayor, decidieron conjuntamente que tendría que casarse con los dos y vivirían en una casa que construirían en lo alto de un árbol. Pero todo cambio el verano entre séptimo y octavo grado, cuando la Haruno se fue a trabajar al rancho de su tía en "El Paso" y cuando regreso traía consigo un par de pechos perfectos, unas largas piernas, y un abdomen plano y marcado. Ya no parecía la niña delgada y lisa que se asemejaba a una tabla.

Aquel verano, tanto Sai como el supieron, sin necesidad de mediar palabra que la atracción que sentían por ella había dejado de ser inocente. Tiempo después hablaron de ellos u decidieron que ninguno de los dos la tendría. Prometieron no intentar nada con ella por el bien de su amistad.

Sakura Haruno estaba oficialmente fuera de la jurisdicción.

Sasuke rompió la promesa, pero sin embargo, fue Sai quien termino casándose con ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La puerta principal del club se abrió y como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen conjurado, Sakura salió al aire libre. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella dejo los ojos clavados en él.

-Temari va a lanzar el ramo de novia-dijo como si él le hubiese preguntado que hacia allí- y no tengo la mas mínima intención de competir por él.

-¿No quieres volver a casarte?

Negó con la cabeza y Sasuke no pregunto por qué. Le daba lo mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto entre cansado y resignado. En cierto modo quería acabar con eso.

-Temari me invito a la fiesta hoy en la mañana cuando me la encontré en el supermercado.

No era eso a lo que Sasuke se refería, pero había decidido evadir la pregunta y no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a Texas? ¿A desenterrar el pasado?-pregunto sarcástico.

Ella dejo caer la mirada al suelo pero no respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?

-Quiero que seamos amigos…

-No

-¿Por qué no Sasuke?- volvió a alzar la vista- Hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos buenos amigos.

El dejo escapar una risotada.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió

-Si

-Yo creo que fuimos algo más…

-Lo sé, pero me refiero antes de todo eso…

-¿Antes del sexo?

Sasuke no pudo evitar notar como Sakura se sonrojo al instante.

-Si…

-¿Y también antes de que te acostases con mi mejor amigo?-cruzo los brazos. Tal vez si sentía algo. Tal vez todo aquello le desagradaba más de lo que había creído, pues añadió- ¿Has vuelto para empezar otra vez desde el principio? ¿Para seguir donde lo dejamos?

Ella aparto la vista.

-No

-Se que debería darme vergüenza, pero… ¿estás segura que no quieres darte un revolcón en el asiento trasero de mi coche?-Vio que ella negaba con la cabeza, pero él no se detuvo- ¿Ni por los viejos tiempos?

Sakura le miro a los ojos dolida.

-Sasuke…-susurro levantando la mano y colocando sus dedos sobre los finos labios de aquel hombre- Ya basta, no digas nada más.

El roce de los dedos de Sakura lo pillos con la guardia baja. Capto el aroma de su perfume, pero también el de su piel. La muchacha podía ponerse todo el perfume que quisiese y estar ausente durante quince años, pero su aroma no cambiaba.

Sasuke la agarro por la muñeca y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Sakura?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que seamos amigos.

-Eso no será posible-Sasuke sabía que había algo más atrás de su insistencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Te casaste con mi mejor amigo- gruño soltándole el brazo.

-Tú habías roto conmigo Sasuke…

No, le había dicho que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

-Claro… y para vengarte, te casaste con Sai-no fue una pregunta como lo dijo, sino simplemente acotaba los hechos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes. No fue así…

-¡Nosotros éramos amantes! Lo hacíamos a todas horas Sakura, pero entonces te casaste con mi mejor amigo la misma semana que tuve que enterrar a mis padres… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que no entiendo?

-Fue una época horrible Sasuke…

Él rio con amargura.

-Si…

-Lo siento de verdad…

-No lo hagas, fue la mejor solución.

-¡No Sasuke, he vuelto porque tengo que hablar contigo!- pero él no estaba interesado en oír absolutamente nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo Sakura…estás perdiendo el tiempo...

-No me obligues a ir detrás de ti Sasuke.

Al oír esas palabras, el Uchiha se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla. Ella tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y lo miraba con reproche.

-Estoy intentando hacerlo lo más fácil posible Sasuke… pero tú no me estás dando ninguna opción. Vas a escúchame, o me convertiré en la peor de tus pesadillas.

Ahí estaba la antigua Sakura. Era una mujer de carácter, peleona, con el aspecto de una chica dulce. Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- te convertiste en la peor de mis pesadillas hace años.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_There´s something about, baby, you and I_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¿reviews?**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Recuerdos**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura guardo el vestido en el armario y se puso una camiseta roja y los pantalones cortos del pijama. Eran poco mas de las diez y su madre ya estaba durmiendo,

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y llamo a Seattle para hablar con su hijo. En el estado de Washington eran solo las ocho de la noche; estaba segura de que Itachi no se habría ido a dormir todavía.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

-Hola lindo…-dijo cuando Itachi respondió al otro lado de la línea tras cuatro tonos.

-Ah, mamá...

De acuerdo, no era un gran principio para una conversación, pero era estupendo escuchar su voz.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Estupendamente

-Te echo de menos…

-Entonces vuelve a casa…

-Estaré ahí dentro de poco más de una semana.

-¡Mama, no quiero quedarme aquí una semana más!

Había mantenido la misma conversación antes de marcharse. Sus tíos no eran sus parientes favoritos. No era que le pareciesen horribles, sino que simplemente eran enormemente aburridos. Especialmente para un chico de quince años.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has vivido con la tía Junnie y el tío Olly el sabelotodo?

-¡Itachi! Van a oírte…

-No pueden. No están aquí… me han dejado a los niños para que les haga de canguro…

-Tenni solo tiene un año menos que tú…

-Lo sé, y es como un grano en el culo. Me sigue a todas partes y no deja de preguntarme tonterías.

-Lo que creo es que está enamorada de ti.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso sería horrible mamá!-respondió indignado-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es mi prima!

-Esas cosas pasan Itachi- dijo solamente para molestarle

-¡Pero no sabe ni atarse los zapatos!

-Tal vez tú podrías enseñarle…

Sakura se echo a reír en cuanto escucho el gruñido de su hijo del otro lado.

Minutos después la conversación había derivado desde las chicas del liceo, a los profesores, al liceo en sí, hasta las vacaciones. Solo quedaban cinco días para las vacaciones de verano. Había cumplido quince en diciembre y estaba contando los días que le quedaban para poder aprender a conducir.

Todavía le faltaba un año, pero ya había elegido su futuro coche.

-Tendré un Nova Súper Sport. Y también una cuatro por cuatro. Nada de esos trastos con tres marchas, ¿Para qué, si no puedes quemar neumáticos no?

Sakura ni siquiera fingió saber de que estaba hablando. Era un fanático de los coches, y de eso no había duda. Su madre su ponía que lo llevaba inscrito en el ADN. Es más, era altamente probable que hubiese sido concebido en el asiento trasero de un Chevrolet.

Itachi estaba condenado a ser un amante de la velocidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para cuando colgaron en el teléfono, Sakura se unto los brazos con un poco de loción con aroma a almendras. En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, donde había llevado el anillo de casada durante quince años, le había quedado una pequeña marca blanca. Había metido ambos anillos en el bolsillo del traje con el que enterraron a Sai. Pensó que lo apropiado era que descansasen junto a su corazón.

Mientras extendía la loción por sus manos, le echo un vistazo a la habitación. Era su antiguo dormitorio, pero no quedaba de él más que la cama y el pequeño armario, dentro del cual sabía que encontraría una caja con el millar de recuerdos que pretendía olvidar.

¿Realmente le apetecía hacer un repaso al pasado?

A decir verdad, no.

Pero de todas maneras, retiro la cinta y abrió la caja.

Lo primero que surco sus ojos fueron las instantáneas del equipo de animadoras, en las que aparecían con sus uniformes dorados y azules.

Luego se fijo en la foto de su clase y se le encogió el corazón.

Se detuvo a contemplar la cara de Sai. La rozo con los dedos y sonrió. Siempre le había parecido el típico ejemplo de chico perfecto, guapo, chispeantes ojos pardos y aquella sonrisa tejana tan suya, como si no hubiese preocupación alguna en la vida.

Al contrario de Sai, Sasuke siempre estaba serio. No mostraba más que esa constante sonrisa socarrona, como si no desease gastar energía riendo sin ton ni son.

Aquel año acababa de cumplir los dieciséis.

Ese año, Sasuke dejo el equipo de futbol americano porque su padre necesitaba que trabajase en el taller después de clase. El Uchiha siempre había sido quarterback titulas en el equipo hasta el último año de instituto, y cuando lo dejo, Sai pasó a ocupar su lugar.

Ese fue el año en que se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha.

El día en que todo cambio, Sasuke estaba esperando a que Sai acabase su entrenamiento sentado en la parte de atrás de la vieja camioneta de su padre. Ella se había quedado en el instituto después de clase para hacer los carteles del siguiente baile y al salir, lo vio en el aparcamiento, contemplando a sus compañeros, en lugar de entrenar con ellos.

Quizás no fue más que la luz de la tarde, esos rayos dorados que le iluminaban el rostro, pero a Sakura le pareció más guapo que lo normal. No se trataba solo de las pestañas, más largas que las suyas, ni de su perfecta barbilla. No era solo el relieve de sus bíceps, tan visibles cuando cruzaba los brazos: Sasuke no levantaba pesas, levantaba motores de autos.

.

Flashback

.

_-¿Qué tal?- Le dijo Sasuke mientras le indicaba que se sentase a su lado._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Estoy esperando a Sai_

_Justo en ese momento los Mustangs de Lovett habían acabado de entrenar y se dirigían a los vestuarios._

_-¿echas de menos jugar Sasuke?_

_El muchacho echó una carcajada._

_-Que va, lo que echo de menos son las chicas bonitas_

_Era cierto que los jugadores acostumbraban salir con chicas más guapas, pero que no echase de menos jugar no lo era._

_-Ahora tienes que conformarte con las feas-comento burlándose de él, obteniendo una mirada por el rabillo del ojo._

_-Sakura, ¿acaso no sabes que no hay chicas feas en Texas?_

_Él siempre insistía en eso._

_-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?_

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros._

_-Es un hecho….-murmuro, para luego tomarle la mano y acariciarle los nudillos mientras examinaba sus dedos- Además, tu seguirás viéndote conmigo ¿verdad?_

_Ella volvió su cabeza y lo miro fijamente. Estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos negros algo la detuvo. Por un instante, el modo en que la miró le hizo pensar que la respuesta era importante para él. Como si se sintiese inseguro._

_Pero entonces sonrió y todo volvió a la normalidad._

_-Por supuesto Sasuke- respondió- seguiré viéndome contigo._

_-Sabía que podía contar contigo florecita._

_Por primera vez su vos le llego al corazón y la emociono. Quedo anonadada ante lo increíble y fantástico que resulto todo. Pero era algo imposible, No podía enamorarse se Sasuke. Era su amigo y no quería perderlo. Y aun cuando no hubiese sido su amigo, habría sido una idiota al permitir que ocurriese_

_Él le apretó la mano y se puso de pie._

_-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?_

_Sakura levanto la mirada y le vio allí, delante de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus Levi´s. Sasuke Uchiha tenía muchas cualidades, pero la fidelidad no era una de ellas. LE rompería el corazón como si fuese de cristal. Y si eso ocurría no podrían seguir siendo amigos._

_En ese momento, Sai salió de los vestuarios, con el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás y Sakura se dijo a si misma que no cedería ante el impulso de enamorarse de Sasuke._

_Había tenido un momento de confusión. Eso era todo._

_-Hola Sakura-dijo Sai mientras se acercaba-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?_

_-Estaba preparando los carteles del baile. ¿Iras al baile?_

_-Sí. Había pensado pedirle a Marilee que fuese conmigo ¿crees que aceptara?- Sai sonrió._

_No había duda alguna de que la muchacha aceptaría._

_Sakura se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Tu vas a ir Sasuke?- pregunto, aunque estaba segura de conocer la respuesta._

_-Para nada. Ya sabes que solo me pongo traje cuando mi madre me obliga a ir a la iglesia o si tengo algún funeral… además, no me gusta bailar._

_Sakura sospechaba que no se trataba tanto de que no le gustase, sino de que no sabía cómo. Era de ese tipo de personas que cuando no saben hacer algo, no se atreven a probarlo._

_-Podrías simplemente ponerte una camisa bonita y una corbata- le dijo ella. Por alguna razón el hecho de que Sasuke no llevase a ninguna chica al baile le agrado más de lo que debería._

_-Ni hablar…-contesto mientras montaban todos en la vieja camioneta y encendía el motor-¿Y a ti ya te lo ha pedido alguien?_

_-Si…- Les extraño tanto que alguien la hubiese invitado a ir al baile que ella no quiso decirles nada más._

_-¿Quién?-pregunto Sai_

_Ella tenía la vista clavada al frente, por encima del salpicadero_

_Sai alzo una ceja._

_-Vamos Sakura, ¿Quién te lo ha pedido?_

_-Kiba Inuzuka_

_-¿Vas a ir con el bicho?_

_-Ya no le gusta que lo llamen así..._

_Sasuke miro a Sai por encima de la cabeza de Sakura._

_-Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo bicho… quiero decir, Kiba?-Pero levanto la mano antes de que tuvieran tiempo de responder-Retiro la pregunta, no me importa lo que penséis ninguno de los dos. Me gusta Kiba._

_-No para de salir con una y con la otra._

_-No es el chico adecuado para ti-añadió Sasuke._

_Sakura se cruzo de brazos y permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron a su casa. Esta si era buena, tanto uno como el otro habían salido con montones de chicas, así que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar su opinión. Además, si había algún chico inadecuado con el que ella o cualquier otra chica no debería de salir, ese era Uchiha Sasuke._

_Y entonces se alegro mas todavía de no estar enamorada de él._

_Pero el día del baile, todo empeoró._

_Sakura había trabajado por las noches en un restaurante para ahorrar el dinero suficiente y poder comprarse el vestido perfecto. Era de raso blanco, sin mangas y con piedrecitas brillantes en el corpiño y la falda._

_Pero la noche antes de baile, Kiba la llamo para cancelar la cita. Le dijo que su abuela había muerto y que tenía que ir al funeral en otro condado. Pero todo el mundo sabía que había empezado a salir con otra chica justo una semana antes._

_Había dejado a Sakura en la estacada. Y todo el mundo se entero._

_El día del baile, pidió turno en el restaurante, de manera de evitar pasar todo el día llorando por el maldito que se había burlado de ella. Mantuvo la compostura y actuó como si no la hubiesen humillado. Fingió no estar triste ni dolida._

_Pero al terminar su turno, se fue a casa, colgó el vestido en la puerta del armario y se tumbo en la cama a llorar. _

_Era lo más humillantes y ridículo que le había pasado en la vida, probablemente debería quedarse a vivir en esa habitación por el resto de su vida._

_Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a las 8 de la noche, Sasuke llamo a la puerta de su habitación. Su madre traicionera lo había dejado entrar a la casa cuando sabía que no quería ver a nadie. Evidentemente con la cara y los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto, no pensaba recibir al Uchiha._

_-Sakura….- grito desde el otro lado de la puerta- Sal de ahí._

_Ella se sentó en la cama y saco un pañuelo de papel de la caja._

_-Ya vete Sasuke…_

_-Abre._

_-No- contesto sonándose la nariz._

_-Tengo algo para ti-_

_Ella miro hacia la puerta._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-No puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que verlo._

_-Tengo una pinta horrible Sasuke._

_-No me importa, ya sal._

_De acuerdo pensó ella. Se levanto de la cama, entreabrió la puerta y saco la mano._

_-¿de qué se trata?_

_Él no respondió, y Sakura se vio obligada a echar un vistazo._

_Sasuke estaba en el pasillo, iluminado por la luz proveniente de la habitación de su hermana y parecía un ángel. Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca._

_-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Has tenido que ir a un funeral? ¿Quién murió?_

_El se echo a reír y saco la mano que tenia oculta a la espalda. En ella llevaba un ramillete de rosas blancas._

_-¿querrías venir al baile conmigo?_

_-Tu odias los bailes del instituto Sasuke- dijo con la puerta todavía entreabierta y la boca haciéndole compañía._

_-Lo sé._

_Sakura se acerco el ramillete a la cara y lo aspiro con fuerza. Tenía la nariz tapada, así que no pudo sentir mucho del aroma. Se mordió el labio superior para que dejase de temblar._

_Al verlo allí, en el pasillo de su casa con un traje que odiaba y pidiéndole que fuese con él a un baile que le revolvería las tripas, se sintió desesperadamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha_

_Todos sus años de lucha se convirtieron en nada. Estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho y era inútil intentar evitarlo._

_Esa noche Sasuke la beso por primera vez._

_O mejor dicho, ella lo beso a él. Cuando Sasuke la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, ella se le abalanzo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso. Más allá del asombro, él consiguió separarla y apartarla para preguntarle._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Bésame Sasuke…-Si él la rechazaba, estaba convencida de que caería muerta al instante. Ahí, en el porche de su casa._

_Él la agarro con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en la frente._

_-No, no me trates como una amiga-Trago saliva con dificultad- Por favor. Quiero que me beses como besas a las otras chicas. Quiero que me toques como las tocas a ellas- susurro mirándole a los ojos._

_Sasuke se aparto y observo los labios de la joven._

_-No te burles de mi Sakura. No me gusta._

_-No me estoy burlando- le acaricio el hombro y después el cuello- Por favor, Sasuke._

_Entonces, como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero sintiéndose incapaz de oponerse a sí mismo, la beso despacio. Se abrazo con fuerza a él, mientras que le otorgaba besos que hacía que le doliesen los pechos y que su cuerpo temblase._

_Sasuke no aparto ni un momento las manos de los hombros de Sakura, y en ella se encendió el deseo de algo más._

_Habría querido que la tocase por todas partes, en lugar de marcharse y dejarla aturdida y llena de deseo._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Hola**

**Mil perrrrdoooones por demorar en las publicaciones." A medio vivir" está en camino, porque estoy armando TODO otra vez, ya que perdí todo cuando mi computadora decidió morirse… **

**Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. ¡Estoy calculando que tendrá aproximadamente 10 capítulos, y prometo que el martes tendrán la continuación!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Reviews!**

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Bésame Sasuke…-Si él la rechazaba, estaba convencida de que caería muerta al instante. Ahí, en el porche de su casa._

_Él la agarro con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en la frente._

_-No, no me trates como una amiga-Trago saliva con dificultad- Por favor. Quiero que me beses como besas a las otras chicas. Quiero que me toques como las tocas a ellas- susurro mirándole a los ojos._

_Sasuke se aparto y observo los labios de la joven._

_-No te burles de mi Sakura. No me gusta._

_-No me estoy burlando- le acaricio el hombro y después el cuello- Por favor, Sasuke._

_Entonces, como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero sintiéndose incapaz de oponerse a sí mismo, la beso despacio_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura llamo incansablemente a Sasuke, pero él no cogió el teléfono y ella no pudo evitar pensar que cuanto más tardase en hablarle de Itachi, más difíciles las cosas resultarían.

Lo sabía muy bien, llevaba quince años postergándolo. Sin embargo, hasta que puso de nuevo los pies en Texas, no se dio cuenta que, cuanto más demorara en contárselo, mayor numero de recuerdos la asaltarían.

Antes de emprender el viaje, la Haruno pensaba hablar con el morocho, entregarle la carta de Sai y apechugar con su enfado, pero nunca habría creído que resultaría fácil, solamente que sería rápido.

Ahora sabía que no era así.

Pero tenía que ía decirle a Sasuke la verdad.

Y solo tenía siete días para hacerlo.

Intento contactar a Sasuke un par de veces más durante esa mañana, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que no contestaba a a propósito, por lo que decidió tomarse el día libre para almorzar con su hermana y su madre y dejar el tema Itachi-Sasuke a un lado. Todavía debía decidir cómo le hablaría a Sasuke para que no la odiara de por vida.

Aunque si lo hacía, tendría toda la razón del mundo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La cena con su madre e Ino no salió de la mejor manera.

Su hermana, con la que no tenía muy buena relación, estaba pasando por un divorcio y su madre, en un intento de ayudarla ya estaba al borde del abismo. Lo único que mejoraba la situación escandalosa, era Pippen, el hijo de Ino y su próximamente, ex cuñado, Kiba inuzuka.

-¡Es un cabron de mierda!-grito Ino obviamente refiriéndose a su esposo, quien unos meses antes había decidido fugarse con una jovencita y había vaciado sus cuentas bancarias dejándola casi sin dinero.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu abogada al respecto?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues, la verdad es que no se puede hacer mucho, podemos demostrar que el dinero estaba en esas cuentas, pero no sabemos dónde ha ido a parar. El juez puede obligarle a devolverme la mitad del dinero pero eso no quiere decir que él vaya a hacerlo .Kiba ha estado mucho tiempo cobrando en negro para evitar pagar impuestos, así que de esos setenta y cinco mil dólares que teníamos, solo había declarado veinte mil- escupió a lo que cortaba un filete con aires de venganza.

-Además- prosiguió - Kiba me dijo que si hablaba del dinero que había cobrado en negro, lucharía por la custodia de Pippen.

Cuando Ino y su madre fijaron la mirada en ella, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una pregunta retorica. Mirando los ojos de su hermana, la pelirosa noto las oscuras ojeras que la ofuscaban, lo que demostraba que hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía en condiciones. Hasta su perfecta cabellera dorada que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro había perdido suavidad.

La verdad era que Ino parecía realmente asustada.

-¿Que podemos hacer con todo esto Sakura?

-¿A mí me preguntas? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- pregunto intrigada.

-Daren…. Es abogado-Replico su madre

-El padre de Sai se jubilo y ahora vive en Arizona. Además era abogado criminalista y Sai diseñaba programas informáticos… Y yo no tengo ni idea de casos de divorcio- Replico Sakura enojada, por tratar de envolverla en esta situación con objeciones irrelevantes, cuando ella ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida. Pero tras pensarlo un segundo y ver la cara aterrada de su hermana, decidió que quería recuperar a su familia, y ayudar a Ino, era lo correcto.

-Ya pensare algo Ino, no te preocupes- Agrego Sakura.

-Gracias….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Después de el almuerzo, Sakura hizo acopio de fuerzas y llamo por decima vez a Sasuke. Aunque tampoco cogió el teléfono, pero en esta ocasión de le dejo un mensaje en el contestador:

_"Soy Sakura. No voy a marcharme hasta que pueda hablar contigo"_

Naturalmente, no le devolvió la llamada, así que al día siguiente le telefoneo al trabajo. No había manera de que pudiera eludirla.

Charlo con Karin durante un rato sobre viejos tiempos y le dio gracias por enviar flores al funeral de Sai, para luego pedirle que le pasase con Sasuke.

-No le digas que soy yo-pidió- quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Quizás se trate de una sorpresa desagradable- alego Karin- Está de un humor de perros.

Genial. Además de esperar varios minutos al teléfono y que vaya a tener que soportar a Sasuke de mal humor, tuvo que escuchar más de la mitad del tema "Night the lights went out in Georgia" antes de que el Uchiha se pusiera el teléfono al oído.

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla-dijo

-Hola Sasuke…-él no respondió- Sorpresa… Soy yo, Sakura.

-No me gusta que me molesten en el trabajo Sakura Haruno- respondió por fin, hablándole con énfasis, enmarcando cada una de las silabas. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba con un humor de perros.

-Pues entonces no me obligues a hacerlo. Quedemos mas tarde.

-No puedo. Tengo que ir a Tallahassee esta tarde.

-¿Y cuando volverás?

Sasuke no respondió, por lo que la Haruno se vio obligada a chantajearle.

-Si no me lo dices, llamare todos los días. Todos y cada uno de ellos-Sasuke siguió sin contestar. Y todas las noches.

-Eso es acoso.

-Cierto. Pero formalizar una demanda es muy pesado…- Ni por un momento creyó que Sasuke tuviera la intención de acusarla de acoso- Dime cuando vas a volver…

-No puedo. Es el cumpleaños de Lacy Down.

-¿Lacy Down? ¿Qué es... bailarina de striptease o prostituta?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra.

-Suena a nombre artístico.

-Pues Sakura Haruno también se las trae…

TENÍA RAZON.

-Quedemos después de la fiesta.

-Ni hablar. Los Chiquiparques pueden conmigo.

-Sasuke…

-Adiós.

Sakura se quedo con el teléfono en la mano pensando que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Chiquiparque? ¿A qué se refería Sasuke con eso?

-Mamá- grito desde la cocina, intentando vencer el sonido de las sirenas que provenían del televisor que se encontraba en la habitación continua, donde su madre se encontraba- ¿Hay algún lugar en la ciudad que tenga un Chiquiparque?

-¿Chiquiparque?- las sirenas enmudecieron y la cabeza de su madre asomo a la cocina- El único lugar que se me ocurre es el Showtime. Es una pizzería, pero también celebran fiestas de cumpleaños para niños. Ahí es donde tu hermana celebro el cumpleaños de Pippen. No sabes lo traumatizado que estaba, no lograba entender que los enormes muñecos de plástico en forma de oso, no le iban a hacer nada. Gritaba como un condenado. Ahí también se festejo el aniversario…

Sakura no le pregunto más nada ni siguió escuchando. Simplemente la dejo continuar con su charla acerca de necedades que no tenían importancia, mientras que se centraba en idear un plan. Consiguió el número de Showtime en la guía que se encontraba en el aparador, y llamó.

Tras hablar con varios adolescentes que no tenían idea de nada, finalmente consiguió que le pasaran con el programador de fiestas.

-Hola- empezó la Haruno- He perdido mi invitación a la fiesta de una niña llamada Lacy Down. No estoy segura de su apellido, pero si no venimos a la fiesta mi hija va a tener un disgusto ¿podría por favor decirme a qué hora empieza?

El programador de fiestas parecía algo mayor que los adolescentes que trabajaban allí, y le llevo unos treinta segundos darle una respuesta concreta.

-No veo ninguna Lacy Down, pero si Lacy Uchiha.

-Ésa es.

-Su madre tiene mesa reservada de seis a siete y media.

-¿El sábado?

-No. El miércoles.

-Oh, Dios mío. Menos mal que he llamado. Gracias.- contesto con amabilidad razonando que Lacy era la hija de Naruto, por lo que era la sobrina de Sasuke. Con razón no pensaba faltar a la fiesta.

Telefoneo a Ino sin sentir el menor asomo de culpa por lo que iba a hacer.

Le había advertido a Sasuke que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Cuando se lo dijo estaba fanfarroneando, pero ahora no. Iba a seguir adelante. No tenía pensado hablarle de Itachi durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrina, pero quería que comprendiese que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que pudiesen hablar.

Cuando Ino respondió su llamada, Sakura le pregunto si Pippen y ella querían acompañarla al Showtime el miércoles por la tarde. Su hermana quiso saber el motivo y ella le expuso la situación.

-Estará bien- dijo la rubia- poder in con Pippen es una tapadera perfecta, pero además yo fui al colegio con Naruto y Hinata. El hermano de Hinata, Neji tiene tu edad, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Es un chico de origen extraño con larga cabellera negra?

-Si, ambos hermanos tienen exactamente el mismo cabello. Tuvieron suerte, mataría por un cabello así.

-Oh vamos, habla la chica de largo cabello rubio… perfecto y brillante…

-No sabes nada, no tiene nada de bonito y perfecto- Acató con falsa modestia- Estoy pensando en cortármelo, creo que se me vería bien, ¿no crees?

-Probablemente- comento distraída Sakura- Oye, ¿estás segura de que quieres ayudarme? Mama me dijo que Pippen se puso a gritar como energúmeno la última vez que lo llevaste a ese sitio.

-Ya no se asusta por eso- Se aparto el aparato del oído y le dijo a su hijo- Pippen, ahora que ya eres mayor ¿A que eres el muchachito de mama?

-¡No!

-Ahí lo tienes Sakura, es un niño de 3 años sumamente maduro…

Varios minutos más duro la charla, la cual se baso básicamente en Kiba, sus problemas de infidelidad, Sasuke, sus problemas de personalidad, y la incapacidad de las mujeres para elegir un hombre que verdaderamente valiera la pena.

Luego de colgar, se paso el resto de la tarde ayudando a su madre a arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín. Saco su cámara Nikkon y se arrodillo entre las rosas para tomares fotografías. Cuanto más pensaba en cómo enfocar correctamente la imagen, de manera que el pétalo de la rosa pareciese de seda, más se convencía de que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con su vida laboral.

Una vez que dejase atrás el pasado, podría empezar de cero con total libertad. Quizás vendería su casa. Tras la muerte de Sai, el seguro había cubierto la hipoteca. Tal vez podría vender la casa de Seattle y mudarse con Itachi a Texas.

Se encogió de hombros y enfoco una rosa de color anaranjado.

-Estoy pensando en vender mi casa cuando regrese a Seattle- le dijo a su madre al tiempo que tomaba la fotografía.

-No te precipites- obtuvo como respuesta- mucha gente vende su casa después de algún divorcio o muerte y luego se arrepienten.

Tal vez pudiera esperar unos cuantos meses más para asegurarse. Naturalmente, primero se lo comentaría a su hijo a fin de saber qué opinaba. Pero al cabo de un rato empezó a sentir que había demasiadas cosas que la unían a esa casa.

No tenía porque decidirlo en el momento. Necesitaba meditarlo con calma. Tendría que darle un puesto prioritario a su lista de cosas pendientes.

Apoyo el codo en la rodilla y ajusto el diafragma de la cámara para enfocar bien los flamencos y las rosas que había tras ella y así, proporcionarle a la fotografía riqueza de matices y profundidad de campo.

tomó la foto y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que en su vida, todo se aclarase con la misma facilidad con las que se enfoca una fotografía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke llegaba tarde.

Había esperado hasta esa misma mañana para llamar a Hinata y preguntarle que podía regalarle a Lacy. Hinata le dijo que la niña quería algo llamado "Gatita mágica" y le rogó que se asegurase que el juguete que comprara se llamara "gatita mágica" y no "amigos peludos", ya que según lo que Lacy le había explicado a Hinata, esta última no cuidaba a sus gatitos.

Definitivamente, no iba a ser fácil encontrar ese regalo.

Llamó a unas cuantas jugueterías de Lovett, pero al final tuvo prácticamente que cambiar de condado para encontrar el condenado animal. Se paso la tarde buscando el juguete y finalmente lo encontró en la última tienda a la que entro. Maldito destino.

Sasuke leyó con atención lo que ponía en el reverso de la caja, para asegurarse de que se tratara de la gatita adecuada y no de la descorazonada que abandonaba a sus gatitos. La tal "mamá gatita" era muy peluda y traía dos pequeños gatitos de peluche consigo. Los tres tenían todo tipo de juguetitos y lacitos a juego para sus cabezas y unas horrorosas gafitas en forma de corazón.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios…!- exclamo cuando encontró que según lo que indicaba la caja, la madre de los gatitos ronroneaba, decía "te quiero" y hacia sonidos maternales cuando uno de sus hijitos estaba a su lado.

Se pregunto mentalmente qué demonios serian los tales sonidos maternales.

¿Aullidos?

¿Pequeños gritos?

No lo sabia... no había tenido gatos y ciertamente nunca había escuchado a una gata hablar con sus gatitos. Por lo menos, no ese tipo de gatas.

Le envolvieron el regalo en un brillante papel de color rosa con dibujos de hadas, mientras que coronaron el paquete con un lazo rosa del tamaño de su cabeza. El maldito lazo era excesivo, pero a las hijas de Naruto les gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Era el tipo de elementos propios de niñas que cuando eran pequeños él y su hermano no habían tenido noticia. Ellos jugaban con coches y pistolas de mentira, dispuestos a entrar en combate. Les encantaban ese tipo de juguetes, pero cuando nació su primera sobrina, Naruto no tardo en sentirse como pez en el agua entre muñecas, complementos de Barbie y tutúes de color rosa.

Daba la impresión de que para él todo eso era más fácil y natural. Por su parte, Sasuke observaba a su hermano a cierta distancia a veces, preguntándose de donde habría surgido su instinto paternal. Sasuke no lo tenía. O al menos eso creía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Abrió la puerta del Showtime y entro. No había visto a Sakura desde hacía cuatro días. Con un poco de suerte ya habría desistido en su plan de hacerle revivir el pasado y con un poco más, se habría marchado del pueblo.

Llego hasta la zona de comidas y vio que estaba relativamente tranquila… por el momento. Sabía que todo cambiaria en cuanto comenzase el espectáculo. Su hermano, Hinata y las niñas estaban sentados en una mesa redonda cerca del escenario.

Y también Sakura.

Se detuvo a tres metros de la mesa. Sakura Haruno se las había ingeniado para invitarse a la fiesta de su sobrina.

Le había seguido la pista. Cuando le dijo que iba a convertirse en su peor pesadilla no bromeaba. Sasuke sintió que la rabia empezaba a apoderarse de él, pero consiguió controlarla. Intento mantener el control. Ella no tenía porque estar allí. Se trataba de su familia.

Miro a la mujer sentada junto a Sakura y vio que se trataba de Ino, y supuso que el niño que llevaba el pelo largo por detrás debía de ser el hijo de alguna de las dos. El niño tenía toda la cara manchada de pastel, como si se lo hubiesen estado dando a ciegas. Pensó que quizás sería el hijo de Sakura y Sai.

-¡Tío Sasuke!- Grito una de las niñas saltando de la silla y corriendo despavorida hacia él. La anfitriona de la fiesta, Lacy, que cumplía 3, también echo a correr hacia su tío.

Lacy se miraba los pies mientras corrida y Sasuke la agarro con su mano libre antes de que chocase con sus rodillas.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Sasuke- me han dicho que hoy alguien cumple tres años…

-¡YO!- dijo la niña alzando tres dedos.

-Yo tengo cinco-añadió su hermana abrazándose a la pierna de su tío.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Naruto con su hija pequeña en brazos, alzo la mirada y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Eh Sasuke, mira quien está aquí…

Sakura le miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y se había pintado los labios de rosa. Llevaba una ceñida camiseta negra de tirantes de Ralph Lauren.

-No le habías dicho a Naruto que estaba en el pueblo Sasuke…- espeto al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Sasuke dejo a Lacy en la silla, Su hermano no sabía nada de su historia con la pelirrosa. Naruto era demasiado chico cuando todo aquello ocurrió y nunca había tenido la necesidad de hablar de ellos. Ni antes… ni ahora.

-Supongo que se me fue de la cabeza.

-Está bien…no te juzgo. Oye, te acuerdas de mi hermana Ino ¿verdad?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal estas?

Ino se acerco a él y lo abrazo después de que Sasuke dejase el regalo sobre la mesa.

-He tenido épocas mejores…

Aunque tenía los ojos azules y era rubia, se parecía a Sakura cuando era más joven. En ese momento, sin embargo, parecía bastante hecho polvo.

-¿Y tú que tal estas Sasuke?-pregunto la pelirrosa a lo lejos.

Miro a Sakura por encima del hombro de su hermana.

-He tenido épocas mejores- contesto con una media sonrisa copiando el comentario.

-Este es el hijo de Ino, Pippen.

Así que era el hijo de Ino. Por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado de que no fuese el hijo de Sakura. Aunque no sabía muy bien porque.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, golpeándose mentalmente por pensar lo que no debía pensar. Se inclino hacia adelante y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. No era de tomar, y aunque era el cumpleaños de su sobrina, la situación ameritaba que despejara su cabeza, además, tampoco era que iba a emborracharse.

Sakura siguió todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Le miro como cuando eran dos muchachos, cuando no había limites a lo que hacían y no se preocupaban por las consecuencias. Le miro como lo había hecho la otra noche, para luego pestañar con rapidez y volverse hacia Naruto.

-¿Te importa que coja a esa hermosa niña?

-En absoluto.- El rubio le paso al infante y ella la apoyo en su regazo. Sasuke esperaba que la niña, de seis meses de edad, se pusiese a gritar, pero en lugar de eso sonrió cuando Sakura le acaricio la mejilla.

-Complot- murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo sin que nadie lo escuchase. No solo todo el pueblo parecía maravillado de el regreso de la pelirrosa, sino que todas sus sobrinas parecían encantadas con la presencia de la Barbie de cabello rosado y grandes ojos verdes. Parecía que la batalla la iba a tener que librar por sí solo.

-Mira Pippen- Le dijo Sakura a su sobrino que estaba sentado en un banco a su lado- ¿A que es dulce como un caramelito esta pequeña?

-¡No!

-Vamos, ya te caerá bien... tal vez hasta puedan ser novios…

-¡No!

Un eco de risas resonó por el salón. No había nada que ese niño de despeinados rizos rubios dijera que no estuviera acompañado a la palabra no.

El telón del escenario se abrió y aparecieron tres osos mecánicos bailando y fingiendo tocar sus instrumentos. Una canción acerca de tres ranas felices se adueño del local y Lacy empezó a dar palmadas acompañando el ritmo. Mientras que el hijo de Ino grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Evidentemente no había superado el terror que le causaban los espectáculos de ese lugar.

Sakura le paso su hija a Hinata y cogió al niño en brazos. Le dijo algo a Ino y se alejo de allí con el pequeño, que seguía gritando a todo volumen. Sasuke no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su espalda y a su trasero enfundado en aquellos cortos pantalones vaqueros.

Por más que le hubiese gustado seguir actuando como que toda la situación de la invasión de Sakura al cumpleaños de su sobrina estaba bien, no pensaba hacerlo. No quería darle la oportunidad de que la pelirrosa tomara confianza y pensara que podía hacer lo que se le antojase. Espero cinco minutos antes de salir tras los pasos de Sakura y su sobrino.

Los encontró en una zona de juegos. La pelirrosa le había limpiado la cara a Pippen y el niño estaba ahora jugando en una piscina de bolas de colores. Ella estaba fuera observándole mientras él se deslizaba entre las bolas como si estuviese nadando contra corriente.

-¿Cómo te la has ingeniado para invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lacy?- le pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

Ella le miro a los ojos.

-Ino, Pippen y yo estábamos aquí cuando llegaron.

-Así que te has llevado una buena sorpresa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y la cola de caballo se balanceo rozándole los hombros.

-No. Sabía que ibas a venir aquí, aunque no esperaba que Naruto y Hinata fuesen a pedirnos que nos uniéramos a ellos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

Sakura volvió a fijarse en su sobrino. El niño agarro una bola de plástico y la lanzó. No le dio a una niña de milagro.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero Sasuke…

-Hablar.

-Sí. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

Estallaron las sirenas de uno de los juegos y el ruido lo inundo todo.

-Es algo demasiado importante para hablarlo aquí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Te gusta acosarnos a mí y a mi familia?

-No seas ridículo. No te estoy acosando. Solo quería que recordases que sigo aquí y que no me voy a ir hasta que hable contigo.-Se miro los pies con nostalgia- Tengo una carta que Sai escribió para ti. Pero no la llevo encima.

-¿Y qué dice la carta?

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza, para después mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo sé. No la he leído.

-Envíamela al taller.

-No puedo hacer eso. Sai me pidió que te la entregase en persona.

-Si es tan jodidamente importante, ¿Por qué no me la dio el mismo? ¿Por qué te envió a ti de mensajera?

-En un principio, tenía la intención de hacerlo, teníamos esperanza de que sobreviviera el cáncer. Pero… él luchó con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke. De verdad lo hizo- susurro perforándolo con la mirada- Cuando acepto que iba a morir ya era demasiado tarde para hablar contigo en persona.

Sasuke quería mantenerse a raya. Lo habían traicionado. No tenia porque importarle la vida que habían vivido y ella no tenía derecho a contarle ni a obligarlo a escuchar esa clase de recuerdos.

Pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vivió después de aceptar que iba a morir?

-Unos ocho o nueve meses.

Eso suponía. Se había resistido hasta el cansancio. Pero no pensaba ablandarse ante la historia de vida repleta de sufrimiento que la pelirosa le estaba contando.

-Por tanto, tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo antes de morir. No tenía porque haberte enviado a ti.

Ella sonrió con un deje de amargura.

-Obviamente no has estado cerca de alguien que está siendo sometido a un tratamiento radical contra el cáncer. De lo contrario no dirías algo así. No podía ni moverse Sasuke… así que no hagas suposiciones que no puedes mantener- exclamo con odio.

-Ya basta Sakura. No quiero oír nada más- comento Sasuke. Lo sentía por Sai, pero no quería caer en temas del pasado.

-No tenía la intención de hablar de esto ahora- murmuro limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla- Quedemos después para que pueda decirte lo que tengo que decirte.

-La única palabra que quiero oír de tus labios Sakura Haruno… es adiós- dijo él antes de volverse y echar a andar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Respiro hondo y siguió caminando. Necesitaba llegar a su auto y largarse de allí.

Pensó que no conseguiría volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que llegase a su casa. Cerró la puerta y se atrincheró para dejar fuera los recuerdos de Sai y Sakura. Pero los mismos se colaron por las paredes.

Sasuke se dejo caer en la banqueta del piano de su madre y coloco las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Había odiado a Sai durante casi tantos años como lo había querido. Pero nunca había deseado su muerte, ni en los momentos en los que la rabia había sido más intensa. Tal vez hubo un tiempo, cuando todo ocurrió, en que la idea de que Sai desapareciese de la faz de la Tierra le resultaba ciertamente atractiva, pero jamás había querido que muriese del modo en el que Sakura había introducido.

Porque en el fondo, entendía a Sai. Era consciente de que él había traicionado a Sai en la misma medida en que Sai lo había traicionado a él.

Los recuerdos del primer beso que compartió con Sakura inundaron su mente. Recordaba muy bien el momento en ese condenado porche. Aquel hiriente deseo que lo empujaba hacia su amiga, mientras que su cabeza insistía una y otra vez que se largase, que lo mejor era que subiese a su coche y saliera volando de allí.

Pero no. Tuvo que besarla.

Comparado con los besos que le habían dado otras chicas no fue gran cosa, pero ella era diferente. Era Sakura. La había deseado durante años y esa pequeña muestra de cariño, no resultaría satisfacción suficiente para él.

Ni de lejos.

Se dijo que tenía que alejarse de ella, pero por mucho que fuese capaz de ejercer un amplio control sobre su lujuria adolescente, Sakura no iba a permitir que se distanciase. Pocos días después, Sasuke le dijo a Sai que no podía salir con él porque no tenía ni un centavo. Se monto en el camaro, fue a recoger a Sakura y la condujo a una carretera desierta. Aparco y le hablo de Sai, de que ambos se sentían atraídos por ella y que debían de acabar lo que habían empezado.

Ella dijo que lo entendía. Que estaba de acuerdo, pero entonces le beso el lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo que Sai no tenia porque saberlo.

-_Quiero a Sai. Es mi amigo- dijo calma- pero no pienso en él del mismo modo que pienso en ti. Estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke. Tanto que duele._

Sasuke pego un grito enfurecido en la habitación. Maldecía haber caído en las garras de esa mujer. Lo tenía atrapado. Le costaba admitir que ella había cambiado su vida, pero lo había hecho. Con Sakura aprendió la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor. Ni por un momento dudo de que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Estar con ella había sido como experimentar un orgasmo subido a una montaña rusa. Terriblemente excitante, pero en absoluto relajado.

Recordó que no era más que un crío que de la noche a la mañana había perdido a sus padres y estaba jugando a las escondidas con su mejor amiga, tratando de que su mejor amigo no los descubriera.

Su vida cambio en apenas un instante y cuanto más tiempo necesitaba para ordenar sus pensamientos, menos se lo permitía Sakura. Cuanto más necesitaba apartarla de si para poder respirar, más fuertemente se aferraba ella. Recordó la noche en que le dijo que tenía que estar solo durante un tiempo, que necesitaba distanciarse para poder pensar con claridad.

Se puso histérica.

Para cuando se volvieron a ver, ya era la esposa de Sai.

Al principio no lo creía. Sakura no amaba a Sai. Lo amaba a él. Pero al ver la culpa reflejada en su rostro, supo que era cierto. La cogió por los brazos y le dijo que ella le pertenecía. Intento besarla y obligarla a admitir que era de él de quien estaba verdaderamente enamorada, pero Sai se coló en el medio, y no tuvo más remedio que propinarle un puñetazo.

La noche en que perdió a Sakura, también perdió a Sai. Perdió a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado y perdió a su mejor amigo.

Pero esa noche en que lo perdió todo, aprendió una gran lección. Nadie puede quitarte lo que no quieres que te quiten, Nadie puede cortarte en pedacitos si no les das un cuchillo.

Jamás volvería a confiar en esa mujer.

Sakura Haruno no solo le había cortado en pedacitos, sino que además los había pisoteado. Jamás permitiría que volviese a entrar en su vida.

No, con una vez ya había tenido demasiado.

O al menos, eso pensaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Próximamente_****_:_**

_-Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana- le dijo Sakura entre jadeos- te mataré Kiba Inuzuka._

_Él gruño y la miro con ojos entornados._

_-Inténtalo, zorra estúpida._

_Se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo, pero algo la sujeto por la cintura y tiró de ella._

_-Has ganado, florecita._

_Intento librarse del brazo que le aprisionaba por la cintura, pero Sasuke la levanto del suelo._

_-¡ Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Hola!**

**VOLVI!**

**¿que les ha parecido? ¿esta interesante?**

**Lamento haber estado missing in action por tanto tiempo!**

**¿reviews?**

**gracias!**

**nos vemos la semana que viene!**

**xoxo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_La noche en que perdió a Sakura, también perdió a Sai. Perdió a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado y perdió a su mejor amigo._

_Pero esa noche en que lo perdió todo, aprendió una gran lección. Nadie puede quitarte lo que no quieres que te quiten, Nadie puede cortarte en pedacitos si no les das un cuchillo._

_Jamás volvería a confiar en esa mujer._

_Sakura Haruno no solo le había cortado en pedacitos, sino que además los había pisoteado. Jamás permitiría que volviese a entrar en su vida._

_No, con una vez ya había tenido demasiado._

_O al menos, eso pensaba._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Sakura se bajo los lentes a la mitad del puente de la nariz y miró, por encima de la montura, a su hermana, que se ocultaba detrás de unos enormes anteojos color lavanda.

Como si de un policía en una operación de vigilancia se tratase, Ino aparco su Ford Taurus entre un camión y una furgoneta. Sonaban los últimos compases de "I can love you better". Sakura no tenia absolutamente nada en contra de las Dixie Chicks, de hecho tenía dos de sus discos, pero si su hermana volvía a poner una vez más esa canción, no pensabahacerse responsable de sus actos.

-¿Lo has visto por alguna parte?- pregunto la rubia mientras pasaba la mirada por el aparcamiento hasta encontrarse con un edificio de apartamentos, como si de una loca se tratase y casi por instinto, bajó la mano que tenia apoyada en el volante y apretó el botón de rebobinado.

-¡Joder Ino!- Exclamo finalmente fuera de sí-¡es la quinta vez que pones esta canción!

Ino la miro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Las has contado? Eso es medio obsesivo…

-¿Qué? Pero si no soy yo la que escucha una y otra vez "I can love you better" metida en el coche, frente al apartamento de mi inminente ex marido, y para peor, vistiendo de loca.

-No es su apartamento. Ha alquilado una casa cerca del hospital, tal vez tiene miedo de que lo asesine... ¡JA!- murmuro con sorna- este lugar es de Kelly, la alimaña arruina hogares. Ese nombre lo dice todo, no es de señorita … y no voy vestida de loca. Ignorante.

La verdad es que si lo estaba. Sus ridículos anteojos color lavanda iban acompañados de un gorro negro estilo FBI, y una chaqueta de mismo color que le cubría la mayor parte del torso. Si no parecía loca con ese atuendo, estaba cerca. Su trabajo de vigilancia espía, rozaba lo patético.

No solo espiaban desde su propio auto, lo que las delataba completamente, sino que Sakura se había negado a parecer una demente disfrazada que se paseaba por el pueblo. Lo único que le faltaba, era que comenzaran rumores acerca de su salud mental luego de la muerte de Sai.

Menuda suerte la suya.

Las Dixie Chicks empezaron a cantar otra vez la misma canción y la pelirosa sin poder soportarlo, se inclino y apago el aparato. Un silencio violento se apodero del automóvil.

Tras salir del Showtime la noche anterior, Ino dio un rodeo con el coche y pasaron por delante del apartamento de la tal Kelly. De hecho, paso tres veces como una acosadora desgraciada, antes de dejar a Sakura en casa de su madre.

En ese momento, pensó que su hermana solo buscaba despejarse y tomar algo de aire. Algo normal. Pasearse por el vecindario.

Pero no lo era.

Ino no estaba en sus cabales.

Esa mañana fue a dejar a Pippen a primera hora con la excusa de que tenía que _"encontrar trabajo". _Pero cuando la Haruno observo el atuendo de su hermana supo al instante que algo no encajaba. Peinado sencillo, lentes lavanda y un atuendo poco atractivo y elegante para ir a buscar empleo. No demoro más de dos segundos en decirle que la acompañaba a donde quiera que planease ir.

Su hermana estaba loca, sí. Pero era su hermana.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas haciendo esto?- le preguntó.

Ino aferro con fuerza el volante.

-Desde hace un tiempo…

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Un tiempo Sakura... casi desde que me dejó...

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que verles juntos.

-Ya, pero ¿Por qué?- insistió de nuevo- es una locura. No te hace bien.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, pero no aparto la mirada del edificio.

-¿Qué harás si los ves juntos? ¿Atropellarlos con el coche?

-A lo mejor.

No creía que su hermana tuviese realmente la intención de atropellar a Kiba, pero el mero hecho de estar allí sentada pensando en ello, le pareció motivo suficiente para preocuparse,

-Ino, sabes que no puedes hacerles nada… ¿cierto?

-Tal vez podría darles un golpe con el parachoques. O pasarle a Kiba por encima de las pelotas para inutilizárselas y que no pueda usarlas con su novia… eso sería un buen plan ¿no lo crees?

-No puedes machacarles las pelotas a Kiba. Irías a la cárcel- comentó, sin saber si la conversación había adquirido un deje de broma, o verdaderamente real.

-Eso sí, me pillarían seguro.

-Siempre pillan a las ex mujeres. Tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima apareció bajo las gafas y descendía por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser feliz? ¿Porque puede irse a vivir con su novia y ser feliz mientras yo siento que la rabia me corroe por dentro? Tendría que dolerle lo que nos ha hecho, Sakura. Tiene que sufrir tanto como Pippen y yo.

-Lo sé…

-No, no lo sabes. Nadie nunca te ha roto el corazón. Sai murió, no se fugo con una mujer. Él no tuvo elección.

Sakura la miro con rabia.

-¿Acaso crees que ver morir a Sai no me rompió el corazón?

Ino se volvió hacia su hermana y se enjuago las lágrimas.

-Supongo que sí. Pero es diferente. Sai no te dejo por una rata más joven, no fue a voluntad propia- inspiró por la nariz y luego añadió- tuviste suerte.

-¿Qué? Acabas de decir algo horrible.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, no fue nada malo lo que quise decir.

-Mira, no voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras porque sé que tienes un mal día- murmuró acariciándose la sien- Se que no pretendes comportarte como una niñata insensible, pero eso es justo lo que has hecho.

No quería iniciar un altercado, pero en realidad no estaba preparada para dejarlo correr. No entendía como nadie podía comprender lo mucho que le dolía haber perdido a Sai.

Tal vez no había perdido al amor de su vida.

Tal vez no había enterrado al único hombre que había amado.

Pero ciertamente, si había visto deteriorarse y morir al mejor amigo y a la mejor compañía que iba a tener en toda su vida.

-Y yo estoy segura de que no pretendes comportarte como una egoísta, pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo- acató la rubia con un tono de enfado.

Sakura abrió la boca de par en par.

Estaba sentada en el coche de su hermana desde la mañana, con la intención de evitar que hiciese alguna estupidez y terminara presa en la prisión más cercana y resultaba que ella era la egoísta.

-Sí. Es cierto… y he venido aquí a vigilar el apartamento de tu ex porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso piensas que me apetecía ir ayer a la tarde al Showtime para que tu pudieses acosar a Sasuke?

-No es lo mismo. Sabes muy bien que es fundamental que hable con él- comento volviendo la cabeza para observar a una anciana con un tapado rosado pasear a su perro- No lo estaba acosando.

-No creo que él opine lo mismo.

No, seguro que no.Y después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior tenía que darle la razón. Aparecerse en la fiesta de la sobrina del morocho no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes, pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Solo disponía de unos días más y si el Uchiha no le hubiese mentido respecto a sus supuestamente "ocupados horarios" no hubiera perdido tantos días.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared… y la pared y los nervios empezaban a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Viste como se comportaba con las niñas ayer?- pregunto distraída la pelirosa. Cuando lo vio acercarse con las niñas colgando de él, se le encogió el corazón- Es muy bueno con ellas y las niñas le quieren de verdad… y los niños no fingen acerca de esas cosas. O les gustas o no.

-¿Y eso te hizo pensar que no deberías haberte casado con Sai?

Sakura se hundió en su asiento y miro hacia el frente.

-No, pero me hizo comprender que cuando le cuente lo de Itachi probablemente se enfadara más de lo que había creído- murmuro con culpa- No es que pensase que no fuera a irritarse, pero había una parte de mi que esperaba que por lo menos, lo entendiese.

-No lo creo Sakura…

-Es que él no estaba preparado para tener familia. Acababa de perder a sus padres, no habría podido asumir el hecho de que estuviese embarazada. Hice lo correcto.

-Tal vez justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era una familia Sakura.

-Eso también lo he pensado. Me estoy sintiendo horrible al respecto- acató frotándose los ojos- Quiero decirle las cosas y que acabe todo esto. Probablemente termine estallándome la bomba en la cara, pero por lo menos, le habré dicho la verdad. Se lo debo a Itachi. El quiere conocer a su padre.

-Pero…-inquirió Ino.

-Pero nunca me he permitido preguntarme qué clase de padre hubiese sido Sasuke.

Toda la conversación terminó en la nada, cuando la puerta de uno de los apartamentos se abrió y de ella salió Kiba con una mujer morena del brazo. Sakura había visto a su ex cuñado un par de veces, ya que como vivía en Seattle se le complicaba asistir a reuniones familiares, pero le reconoció al instante.

Era un hombre atractivo, con el cabello castaño precavidamente despeinado y una de esas sonrisas seductoras que hacen perder la cabeza a algunas mujeres.

-Apaga el motor- Le dijo a su hermana.

-Vamos Sakura, no voy a atropellarlo.

-Apágalo Ino- volvió a repetir. La pareja estaba demasiado lejos como para poder verles el rostro, pero no por eso dejaría que Kiba localizase su antiguo automóvil. El motor dejo de sonar y la Haruno alargo la mano para hacerse de las llaves y del brazo de su hermana, para evitar que abriese la portezuela.

-No vale la pena Ino, vámonos ya.

La pareja se monto en una camioneta blanca, con llamas de un color rojo metalizado pintadas a los costados. Observaron con asco como Kiba ayudo a la chica a subir a su asiento, cerrar su puerta y poner en marcha el motor, para luego partir.

Cuando ya salían del estacionamiento, sintió un brote de ira en el estomago. Pudo notar como Ino se tapaba la boca tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto. Se inclino sobre ella y la abrazó.

-Ese tío no merece que llores por él- le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Mientras Ino lloraba, no pudo evitar preguntarse, que clase de tipejo era capaz de abandonar a su mujer y su hijo, vaciaba sus cuentas bancarias para no tener que entregar nada de dinero y se paseaba por el pueblo, alardeando su situación. Cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, mas se irritaba. De alguna manera o de otra, el maldito iba a pagar por lo que había hecho.

-Cariño, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de iniciar una terapia?- pregunto con cautela.

-¡No! No quiero hablar de esto con extraños. Es demasiado humillante y vergonzoso…- escupió con rabia, atragantándose en sus propias palabras. A partir de allí su discurso se volvió completamente incoherente; su voz parecía el grito de un delfín angustiado

-Oh mierda- susurro por lo bajo la pelirrosa- Venga, deja que conduzca yo- agrego susurrando algo que sonó como "_dios no quiera que nos mates a ambas_".

-Ok, conduce lento por si llegamos a cruzarlo…- pidió la rubia con una sonrisa fingida pero brillante, rogando algo que sabia no iba a pasar.

Sakura asintió resignada. No iba a ganar nada alejándose como loca de aquel lugar para que su hermana pasara las siguientes horas reclamándole que si hubiese conducido más lento, se hubiesen cruzado con el mugroso de Kiba. Solo Dios sabe cuáles son los planes de su hermana si llega a verlo.

-Ino ¿te apetece una soda?- pregunto mientras salían del aparcamiento- te ayudara a despejarte la garganta.

La rubia se limpio la nariz con la manga y asintió.

-Vale, así me calmo. No quiero que Mamá me vea en este estado, podrá el grito en el cielo.

Sakura condujo hasta un supermercado Minute Mart y aparco frente a la puerta. Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo por si acaso a Ino se le ocurrían ideas bizarras que involucraran atropellar a su ex o algo por el estilo.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, cogió una sprite y una coca cola light a pedido de su hermana, la cual le dio la charla de que tenía que adelgazar. Sakura rio por lo bajo, como si la palabra light implicara que la bebida no fuera a engordarla.

Ino tenía sus ideas cambiadas respecto a lo que implicaba una dieta y a lo que implicaba su ex. Cuando se calmase hablaría con ella de su abogado. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba haciendo por ella y en que podía ayudar. Kiba no podía tener tanto poder sobre ella como aparentaba tener. No había manera, no después de lo que hizo.

-Buenos días- saludo el cajero que vestía un uniforme verde chillón, con una identificación que solo decía "Chuck".

-Buen día- respondió mirando distraídamente hacia afuera. Agradecía haber estacionado cerca de la puerta y que aquel local tuviera vidrios. Tenía una vista perfecta de la cara de su hermana, la cual parecía estar espantada por algo.

Presto atención y observo como una camioneta se detenía en el aparcamiento a escasos metros del Ford Taurus de Ino. Cuando vio que Kiba salía de la camioneta junto con la mujer por la cual había dejado a su hermana, el corazón le dio un brinco y supo que iba a tener problemas.

-Oh no- repitió varias veces escandalizada, mientras que Chuck la miraba como si le hubiese crecido una quinta cabeza.

La puerta del acompañante del Taurus se abrió de golpe y una mata rubia salió disparada. Ino se coloco frente a la pareja cuando alcanzaron la acera, frente al supermercado.

Sakura se sentía en una telenovela.

Podía oír los gritos histéricos de su hermana al otro lado del vidrio, y estaba segura que la gente del barrio estaba siendo testigo de un buen espectáculo.

Esto era lo que no quería. No quería que su hermana fuera fuente de chimentos y risas. Por lo menos no más de lo que ya lo era. Luego de los cuentos que Ino había desparramado acerca de lo que Kiba le había hecho, la imagen de Ino había incluido los adjetivos "despechada y mentirosa". Ahora debería de agregarle "psicópata y violenta"

Tenía que arreglar aquel lio. Y rápido.

-Enseguida regreso. Lo lamento-dijo Sakura con la mano alzada y dejando las bebidas en el mostrador.

En el momento en que salió por la puerta, Ino estaba llamando "puta culo gordo" a Kelly y esta, en modo de respuesta, le dio una cachetada. Sakura vio pasar volando las gafas de su hermana, y en el momento en el que ella alzo la mano para devolverle el golpe, vio como Kiba la agarraba del brazo y la empujaba.

Cuando vio caer a Ino al suelo, no importo si la sarta de barbaridades que volaban en el aire eran merecidas o no. Su hermana estaba loca si, y probablemente no debería de haber iniciado aquella riña, pero que el maldito de su ex cuñado interviniera y disfrutara de humillar a su ex, la saco de quicio.

Sakura sintió que la ira le corría por la venas como un fluido toxico, y echó a correr a toda velocidad, lanzándose contra el que pronto seria legalmente su ex cuñado.

Años atrás, Sai y Sasuke le habían enseñado como defenderse, pero no había podido utilizar aquellas lecciones hasta ahora. Aunque no sabia si era por la adrenalina y la ira que tenia, que no se las había olvidado.

Le clavo el hombro en el esternón. El gruño y la agarro por el pelo. Tiró de él, pero ella apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirlo pues le asestó un puñetazo en el ojo.

-AH! ¡Zorra chiflada!- exclamo Kiba.

Sin pensarlo, volvió a arremeter contra él. Le propino un rodillazo debajo de la hebilla del cinturón. No creía haber acertado de lleno, pero el golpe resulto lo bastante eficaz para dejarle sin aliento. Kiba le soltó el pelo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndose su hombría.

-Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana- dijo la Haruno entre jadeos- Te mato idiota.

Kiba gruño y entre risas la miro con los ojos entornados.

-Inténtalo zorra estúpida.

A Sakura no le importaba que la llamaran _"zorra"._ Era un insulto tan sobre valorado que ya había perdido hasta el sentido, pero "_zorra estúpida" _era otra cosa.

Se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, algo la sujeto de la cintura y tiro de ella.

-Has ganado florecita.

Intento liberarse del brazo que la aprisionaba, pero Sasuke la levanto del suelo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a destrozarlo! ¡Se lo merece!

-Me temo que es más probable que termine lastimándote él a ti… Entonces tendría que intervenir yo, por haberte puesto un dedo encima y terminaríamos todos presos… y verdaderamente no quiero hacerlo, los padres de Kiba me caen bien y no tienen la culpa de que su hijo sea un inútil mal nacido.

-¡No me importa! ¡Voy a patearle el culo! ¡Alguien tiene que enseñarle…!- grito zapateando inútilmente, no lograba apoyar los pies en el piso para tomar impulso.

-Ya le enseñaste bastante Sakura. Naruto y yo vinimos a poner gasolina, no a pelear… no me hagas intervenir.

Sakura parpadeo y recupero la noción de la realidad. Estaba tan concentrada en arrancarle el pellejo a Kiba, que no tenía recuerdo de haber entablado tal charla con Sasuke. Cuando giró el rostro para mirar por encima de su hombro, noto como el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta.

-¿Sasuke?

Lo vio sonreír de costado, mientras murmuraba un "Buenos Días", pero el tono de su voz indicaba que no tenían nada de buenos.

Busco a Ino desesperada con la mirada y la encontró apoyada en la pared de la tienda. Tenía un corte en el puente de la nariz y una marca roja de dedos en su mejilla.

Iba a acercarse a Ino para verificar su estado, pero un gruñido la saco de sus pensamientos. Kiba maldecía mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de su novia, sosteniéndose la entrepierna con la mano derecha.

-Espero que no puedas utilizarla durante un mes- espeto la Haruno con rabia. Noto con Sasuke la apretó aún con más fuerza contra su pecho. Todavía no la había soltado. Probablemente temía que la pelirrosa volviera a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-Iros de aquí ahora que todavía podéis estar en pie- agrego el pelinegro.

Vio como Kiba apuro el paso, arrastrando a la muchacha consigo, se subía al auto y aceleraba con un potente chirrido de neumáticos.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- pregunto Sasuke- ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que agarrarse a golpes?- No soltó a Sakura y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle. La brisa esparció algunos de sus cabellos rosas por la camisa del moreno. Los profundos ojos negros de él la miraban fijamente. Esperando.

-Era el marido de Ino y su nueva novia…

Sasuke inclino la cabeza y la sombra de sus cabellos descendió hasta sus labios.

-Ah.

Sakura de pronto se sintió débil. No era más que el efecto de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se imagino, pero agradeció que Sasuke siguiera sosteniéndola.

-Es una rata asquerosa…

-Eso he oído decir.

A Sakura no le sorprendía que la reputación de Kiba le precediese. Lovett era un pueblo relativamente pequeño.

-Vacio la cuenta bancaria para no tener que darle dinero a Pippen.

Sasuke deslizo la mano sobre el vientre de Sakura al soltarle el brazo. Dio un paso atrás y el aire fresco de la mañana reemplazo el roce de su recio pecho en la espalda de la muchacha. La mano le palpitaba, le dolía la cabeza y también el hombro, las rodillas le flaqueaban y sentía que la cara le ardía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la fuerza de un hombre al abrazarla, y nada le habría gustado más que volver a apoyar la cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke. Una idea absurda.

-Demonios, me he hecho daño en la mano.

-Déjame ver- murmuro Sasuke sin importarle si Sakura escuchaba o no y en un movimiento desprevenido, tomo su mano entre las suyas.- Mueve los dedos.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su mano y falto poco para que uno de los mechones del moreno le rozara la boca. Olía a jabón limpio y almidón. Quien lo hubiera dicho, podría haber jurado que el olor a aceite estaría impregnado en su ropa.

Le paso el pulgar por la palma de la mano y noto leves pinchazos ascendiendo hacia su muñeca y el resto del brazo. La adrenalina le estaba jugando una mala pasada. O quizás tuviera algún nervio maltrecho.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos. Durante unos segundos no hizo nada más. Sakura había olvidado que los ojos de aquel hombre tenían unos manchones rojos que solo se apreciaban si se miraban muy de cerca.

-No creo que te hayas roto nada, pero supongo que deberías hacerte una radiografía- dijo al soltarle la mano.

Ella cerró los dedos y se agarro el puño con la otra mano. No quería que Sasuke siguiera jugando al doctor. Su cuerpo se alteraba cada vez que la tocaba y no era lo mejor. Tenía que ser extremadamente fría para contarle a Sasuke lo de Itachi. No podía olvidarse de eso.

Su ensoñación se vio terminada cuando Chuck se apareció frente a ella con su bolsa de refrescos.

-Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa Sakura.

-¿Cree que debería llamar a la policía?- Pregunto el muchacho- Fui testigo de que primero le pegaron a la rubia.

Un informe de la policía tal vez resultase útil en el divorcio de Ino, pero ella no era completamente inocente en este caso. Ino había estado acosando a Kiba por semanas, no sabía si él se había dado cuenta o no, pero cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera.

-No. Está bien.

-Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber- dijo Chuck antes de volver a la tienda.

Sakura se paso su mano sana por el cabello, removiéndolo. Miro a su alrededor y observó la cantidad de gente que había en el aparcamiento y en la gasolinera. Las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer empezaron a tomar cuerpo en su cabeza.

La culpa la invadió.

-Oh Dios, no puedo creer que me haya peleado en público- comentó apoyando la sprite contra el dorso de su mano, buscando refrescar el dolor- Ni siquiera digo palabrotas cuando estoy con otras personas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que no has dicho ninguna- agrego despreocupado Sasuke- Pero tu hermana tiene la boca de un camionero. La oímos desde la gasolinería.

Sakura ya no vivía en Lovett, pero su hermana y su madre si, y a esta última se le iba a caer la cara de vergüenza al pasearse por la ciudad, estaba segura.

Seguramente Ino y ella serian tema de conversación en la próxima reunión de solteros de su madre.

-¿Crees que nos ha visto mucha gente?

-Sakura, estamos en el cruce más concurrido del pueblo ¿tú qué crees?

-¡Entonces todo el mundo va a saber que le di un puñetazo a Kiba!- exclamo preocupada- van a pensar que soy violenta y loca…

Sasuke rio por lo bajo.

Evidentemente lo último no lo negaba.

-Y también que le diste un rodillazo en las pelotas Sakura- añadió

-¿Lo viste?

-Si. Recuérdame que no me meta contigo- Sasuke miro por encima de su hombro- ¿Estas listo Naruto?

Como respuesta se escucho un chiflido. El rubio ya había empezado a andar.

-No te metas en problemas florecita- agregó con gracia- la próxima vez es posible que yo no ande cerca para evitar que cometas alguna estupidez, como querer pelear con un hombre que pesa el doble que tú.

-Gracias Sasuke, de verdad. No me hubiera detenido.

-Lo sé. No necesitas agradecerme, no tiene importancia.

-Si la tiene… deberías dejar que te lo agradezca como es debido…-respondió esperanzada de que a partir de ese momento empezasen a relacionarse en términos más amistosos y pudiese contarle por fin lo de su hijo.

Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa y giro para mirarla. Subió por sus pechos, su mentón y finalmente a su boca. No le apasionaba su propuesta, porque sabía que Sakura no quería nada sexual con él, o por lo menos no iba a admitirlo, pero le encantaba hacerla sentir incomoda.

-¿En que estas pensando?- comento con una media sonrisa.

-No en lo que tú crees… evidentemente.

Acabando con el juego, el morocho la miro finalmente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces…?

-En invitarte a comer.

-No me interesa.

-Oh vamos…

-No gracias- agrego marchándose con las manos en los bolsillos. No le interesaba relacionarse con aquella mujer en lo más mínimo. Ya lo había lastimado una vez, y no pensaba permitírselo una segunda.

Sakura lo observo alejarse y cerró los ojos. No tenia que pensar acerca de él de la manera en que lo hacía. Sasuke era el último hombre en la tierra con el que tenía que imaginarse en un futuro. Ya había tenido su oportunidad con ella y no la había aprovechado.

Necesitaba un nuevo candidato. Tal vez podría buscarse alguno en el bar. Alguien parecido a Hugh Jackman o Brad Pitt, esos que no envejecen nunca.

Oh sí.

Pero nunca Sasuke. No. Nunca jamás. Eso sería poco menos que un suicidio.

_Aunque tal vez- le susurro una voz en su cabeza- Seria la bomba_

Tenía la sensación que si no andaba con extremo cuidado y pensaba todos sus movimientos, esa vocecita en su cabeza podía meterla en serios problemas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Próximamente:_

_-Si tienes algún otro problema, llámame- le dijo Gaara a Sakura mientras le pasaba las manos por los hombros ante la mirada de Sasuke._

_-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo la pelirrosa mientras daba un paso atrás, separándose de ese incomodo contacto y cogiendo a Sasuke de la mano- Sasuke me prometió que bailaría conmigo -¿Verdad…?- menciono con aire de suplica._

_-Si tú lo dices…- murmuro poco convencido_

_-Si- afirmo._

_-Oye, yo puedo reemplazarte- agrego Gaara colocando una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Sakura._

_Sasuke tenía dos opciones: Dejar a la Haruno en manos del pelirrojo o bailar con ella._

_Dejo la cerveza en la barra y le paso el brazo por la cintura hasta alcanzar el codo derecho, empujando la mano de Gaara._

_-Me temo que no. Lárgate.- _

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_**ESTOY DE REGRESO!** Acá tienen la continuación, todavia no hay un sasusaku concreto, pero si leyeron lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo, Sasuke se podrá celoso y prometo que no sera lo único que suceda...¿que creen que pasara?_

_Itachi ya esta por aparecer, y casi sin avisar, así que estén atentos!_

_¿que creen que dirá Sasuke cuando se entere?_

_Bueno, les puedo decir, que no creo que se ponga demasiado contento._

_La historia no va a tener mucha vuelta, por lo que no va a ser muy larga... los capítulos de relleno me ponen nerviosa hasta a mi!_

_XD_

_Saludos_

**_¿REVIEWS?_**

_¿OPINIONES?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sakura lo observo alejarse y cerró los ojos. No tenia que pensar acerca de él de la manera en que lo hacía. Sasuke era el último hombre en la tierra con el que tenía que imaginarse en un futuro. Ya había tenido su oportunidad con ella y no la había aprovechado. _

_Necesitaba un nuevo candidato. Tal vez podría buscarse alguno en el bar. Alguien parecido a Hugh Jackman o Brad Pitt, esos que no envejecen nunca._

_Oh sí._

_Pero nunca Sasuke. No. Nunca jamás. Eso sería poco menos que un suicidio._

_Aunque tal vez- le susurro una voz en su cabeza- Seria la bomba_

_Tenía la sensación que si no andaba con extremo cuidado y pensaba todos sus movimientos, esa vocecita en su cabeza podía meterla en serios problemas._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

Los fines de semana por la noche, el Slim Clem´s reunía a gente de lugares bastante alejados de Lovett. Era EL lugar de moda, y por lo que parecía, lo era hacia bastantes años ya.

La enorme pista de baile estaba abarrotada y había una sección que tenia toros mecánicos para aquellos valientes que decidiesen utilizarlos. En las tres barras del local se servía cerveza fría sin parar, así como algún otro licor o combinado de frutas con diminutos parasoles de papel.

En la penumbra de aquel lugar, predominaban los pantalones vaqueros y las polleras de jean. Las mujeres llevaban ambos extremadamente ajustados los primeros y excesivamente cortas las segundas. No había lugar para la imaginación, ya que aquellas que iban más discretas parecían tener un cartel en la frente que gritaba _disponible_.

No sabía que le ocurría a aquel lugar. Lovett no era lo que solía ser. O tal vez, las ciudades continuas no eran lo que ella imaginaba que eran.

Sakura nunca había puesto un pie en aquel lugar a la noche, cuando vivía ahí, era menos de edad, por lo que no la dejaban ingresar. Pero había oído hablar mucho de él. Todo el mundo conocía ese lugar, y ya era hora que viviera esa experiencia por su cuenta y no a través de cuentos de otros.

Ese mismo viernes por la tarde, Ino había encontrado trabajo en una tienda de ropa y a modo de festejo, decidió que irían a celebrarlo a aquel lugar. Sakura no había llevado consigo ropa adecuada para ir a uno de esos lugares, pero en el fondo de su antiguo armario había encontrado unas viejas botas vaqueras, que aunque le apretaban un poco, parecían ser lo único que le cabía.

Durante su último año de instituto había ahorrado durante meses para comprarse esas botas. Le agradecía a Dios que las botas tejanas no pasasen de moda en Texas.

Se puso un vestido blanco de algodón que se cerraba delante con ocho pequeños botones y se coloco un cinturón para ceñir mejor el vestido. Se rizo un poco el pelo se acomodo el cerquillo, ya casi no lo usaba, pero no había manera de que en aquel lugar un poco de cabello en el rostro fuera desubicado.

Ino había insistido en que usara maquillaje, debido a que podía encontrar, si tenía suerte _"al próximo amor de su vida, o al próximo que la lleve a la cama" _ como había acotado a rubia. Y no iba a negarlo, quería conocer gente. Su vida giro en torno a Sai y a Itachi durante muchos años, había dejado hasta a su familia de lado para irse a Seattle, por lo que era hora que saliera al mundo.

Se pinto la raya de los ojos de color negro y se puso mascara, mientras que sus labios se decoraron de un rojo brillante. Sus verdes ojos resaltaban a través de los negro. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de llamativa.

Camino al Slim Clem´s, Ino no paro de reír y bromear; parecía preparada para iniciar una nueva vida y dejar atrás todas las desgracias que le había acarreado enamorarse de Kiba. Sakura acompañaba su gracia. Disfrutaba de la felicidad de su hermana y esperaba que su vida tomase un buen camino para ella e Itachi. Al día siguiente tenía planeado enfrentar a Sasuke y decirle todo. Esta vez nada la detendría. Ni sus propios miedos, ni ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, ni siquiera que apareciese una mujer medio desnuda en su casa.

Pensaba irse de Lovett el domingo por la tarde, así que tenía que contárselo enseguida.

No tenía alternativa.

No iba a marcharse otra vez con un secreto.

Y mucho menos, no iba a hacerlo dos veces con el mismo secreto.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Entraron al bar pasadas las nueve. Mientras la banda tocaba, Ino y Sakura se abrieron paso entre la multitud, llegaron a la barra más cercana, donde pidieron dos shots y dos cerveza. Un trago bastante fuerte para sus gustos, pero la rubia aseguro que era fin de semana y no había manera de que el aburrimiento dominara la noche.

Sakura pago la primera ronda en festejo del nuevo trabajo de su hermana. Luego de varios minutos, encontraron una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, se sentaron y empezaron a criticar a todo el mundo.

-Échale un vistazo al tipo de allí, el de la camisa color beige y roja, con el gran sombrero- dijo Ino acercándose al oído de su hermana, pero como la mitad de los hombres allí encajaban con esa descripción, tuvo que señalársela con el vaso- Esos pantalones le van tan ceñidos, que seguro ha tenido que ponérselos mojados.

El vaquero en cuestión, era un tipo alto y delgado, que tenía una gran hebilla que decía _"Los trasero enfundados en Levis, nos ponen como motos"- _recito Sakura con una gran sonrisa, llevándose la cerveza a los labios.

-Así es- coincidió Ino para luego reír- todos están pasados aquí…

La pelirosa no podía recordar la última vez que había salido con sus amigas. Había olvidado incluso cuanto lo echaba de menos.

-Tenemos que volver a hacer esto Ino- menciono Sakura- Tal vez podrías venir a visitarme a Seattle, o yo podría regresa luego de que arregle mis problemas con Sasuke…

-O capaz podrías encontrar alguien aquí que te de vuelta el mundo y decidieses quedarte… ¿no?- agrego entre risas su hermana.

-Lo dudo Ino, solo hay un hombre aquí para mi, y no quiere verme ni en figurita…

-Yo creo que hay más de uno…

Sakura sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro y al volverse se encontró con el rostro de Gaara, el cual llevaba una camiseta en la que podía leerse: "_aguántame la cerveza mientras beso a tu novia"_

En ese momento la Haruno entendió porque su hermana había dicho lo que dijo y sonreía como una tonta.

-Que sutil…- pensó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie para saludar. Por lo que podía apreciar, el rojizo cabello de Gaara no perdía consistencia a pesar de los años y sus ojos seguían brillando con malicia, acompañados de una sonrisa irresistible.

-Hola Gaara ¿Cómo te va?- le dijo.

Él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy bien- Murmuro en su oído. Estaba segura que al abrazarla la apretó un poco más de lo normal contra su pecho, además de que podía jurar que una de sus manos intento descender hacia su trasero. Lo hubiese logrado si ella no se hubiese apartado con rapidez.

-Me alegro- Murmuro incomoda. Miro a Ino con cara de cómplice, pero su hermana estaba muy ocupada conversando con un muchacho que se había acercado.

-¿Te importa?- pregunto Gaara a Ino, haciendo señas hacia la pelirrosa, claramente viendo si podía robársela por un rato.

Sakura se sintió morir cuando Ino respondió que no y se giro para seguir charlando sin siquiera mirarla.

Rubia traidora.

Con familiares como ella para que se necesitan enemigos.

No le había importado entregarla para ella pasarla bien en la noche. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle el rostro para ver si accedía o no. Se las iba a cobrar. Por que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, su hermana merecería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Gaara la llevo casi que arrastrando a la pista de baile, rezaba que sus capacidades de baile hubiesen empeorado al correr de los años y que él decidiera dejarla bailando sola. No entendía como el muchacho podía pasar de ser tan gentil a tan provocador.

No paraba de mirarla, y cuando no estaba tratando de bajar su mano a su trasero, estaba arrimando su rostro. Prefería culpar al alcohol antes de armar otro escándalo.

Ya tenía bastante con lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el supermercado, como para armar otro escándalo en el baile de la ciudad. Ahí no solo iba a estar en el chismerío de las señoras mayores de Lovett, sino que las ciudades continuas se iban a enterar de que había una loca de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, golpeando hombres.

Y no había muchas mujeres de cabello rosa y ojos verdes en los alrededores de Lovett. Por lo que identificarla, iba a ser un juego de niños.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke estaba acodado en la barra con su botella de cerveza en mano.

No era de tomar demasiado, pero desde que alguien se había aparecido en el pueblo, las cosas habían cambiado. Se la cruzaba en todos lados, y aunque esta vez ella no lo había visto, sentía como si lo estuviese rastreando.

Observo la pista de baile por encima de la botella y un destello de color blanco y rosa llamo su atención.

Se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura en cuanto cruzo la puerta del local acompañada de Ino. No es que el estuviese al asecho, pero era difícil pasar por alto a esas dos mujeres. No encajaban en el Slim Clem´s. Eran como dos pastelitos de chocolate en un plato de costillas asadas con papas.

Y Sasuke no tenía duda de que más de uno en aquel lugar había barajado la idea de comerse el postre antes de la cena.

Bajo la botella y metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Apoyando el codo en la barra, noto como Gina, a su lado, seguía hablando acerca de algo que él no prestaba atención. Desde que lo había visto, se había instalado a su lado como si él le hubiese prometido algo más que sexo la última vez que se vieron.

A Sasuke le importaba un comino lo que ella decía. Lo que él deseaba saber era si su peor pesadilla sabía que él estaba allí. No tenía ganas de vérselas con ella,o eso quería pensar,pero si Sakura había venido con la intención de hablar con él,no tendría más remedio que desilusionarla.

-…Te juro, casi me muero. Te hubieras partido de risa si hubieses estado aquí- dijo Gina.

A pesar de haberse perdido el contenido de la broma, y no concordar con el hecho de que a él le hubiese causado gracia alguna de las acciones de esa mujer, Sasuke sonrió y musito:

-Seguramente…

-Lo sé, oye ¿Te han dejado solo? No veo a ninguno de tus amigotes en la vuelta…- comento distraídamente, pero con segundas intenciones y una sonrisa que no pasaba para nada desapercibida.

-No, por aquí andan, no te preocupes- contestó el Uchiha apoyando el pedo del cuerpo en la otra pierna y fijando distraídamente la mirada nuevamente en Sakura y Gaara. El suave deslizamiento de sus pies seguía a la perfección el ritmo marcado del pelirrojo, como si fueran una pareja perfecta.

A Sasuke nunca le había caído bien ese intento de persona. Era el tipo de hombre que, a la mínima oportunidad, te explicaba la frecuencia con que hacía el amor y con quien. Ciertamente le molestaba la idea de que, en el caso de que llegara a lograr algo con la pelirrosa, anduviese publicando la novedad por el pueblo. No quería saber nada de ella y menos si alguien lograba llevársela a la cama.

Desde la posición que se encontraba, lo único que podía ver eran retazos del brillante cabello de la Haruno y fragmentos esporádicos de su vestido blanco. La imagen de Sakura cruzando la puerta con ese corto vestido se le había clavado en la conciencia.

Un cuerpo se interpuso en su línea de visión y Sasuke perdió toda visibilidad.

-Maldita sea- comento Neji- prometo no volver a adentrarme en este lugar… está demasiado poblado.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea…- acoto el Uchiha mirándolo de frente- te dije lo que sucedía en este lugar.

La conversación quedo en la nada cuando Hyuga no respondió. Neji era un tipo estupendo y excelente amigo, pero a veces Sasuke se preguntaba si realmente encajaban cuando iban juntos. Ninguno abría la boca para decir más de diez palabras juntas, por lo que los temas de conversación escaseaban demasiado.

-Bueno, esto esta interesante, pero me voy al fondo- comentó sarcásticamente Gina- ¿Vas a quedarte un rato?

-No estoy seguro- Respondió Sasuke al rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir pretendiendo de que esa pregunta no iba dirigida hacia él.

Ella apoyo una mano sobre la camisa del morocho y se puso de puntillas.

-Bueno, no te vayas sin despedirte- le dijo rozándole los labios. Y entonces le beso, dándole a entender que estaba más que interesada en marcharse con el de ese lugar.

-¿Se están acostando?- pregunto Neji sin ningún tipo de pudor cuando vio que la muchacha estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-De vez en cuando-respondió distraídamente. No tenía claro si le apetecía irse de allí con ella. Dos fines de semana seguidos podrían darle a aquella mujer un motivo para pensar que podían llegar a ser algo más que compañeros de sexo.

-No cambias más. Esa mujer quiere más que solo sexo contigo. Es hora de que sientes cabeza…-comento socarronamente- tal vez con Sakura… ya sabes, regreso a la ciudad, y sigue igual de sexy que antes.

Sasuke lo miro serio mientras le daba un largo trago a la cerveza. Si no había entendido que hablar de la pelirrosa en su presencia estaba prohibido, lo iba a entender ahora. Pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Hyuga, seguía igual de atractiva que siempre.

Era el tipo de mujer que aun con cien años arriba y sin una gota de maquilla, iba a seguir siendo la envidia de muchas. Estaba seguro de que varios pagarían por una vida con Sakura, pero pocos sabían lo que había que sacrificar por estar con ella.

Su mente divago por unos segundos mientras observaba su ahora casi vacía botella de cerveza. Esbozo una media sonrisa cuando recordó la pelea frente al Minute Mart de las hermanas Haruno. Había visto a varias mujeres pelear entre sí, pero nunca a una mujer enfrentándose a un hombre, y menos a uno que la superaba mucho en peso.

Cuando vio a Ino renegar como un camionero enfurecido y caer, ya había comenzado a andar para ayudarla, pero cuando las puertas del local se abrieron y Sakura aprecio hecha una furia y se abalanzo sobre Kiba, embistiéndolo, no supo qué hacer.

Un remolino rosa que embestía a un hombre como una bizarra jugada de futbol americano.

En el tiempo en que Sasuke tardo en reaccionar y llegar hasta allí, Kiba ya tenía un ojo rojo y su miembro dolorido. Y aunque el trabajo ya estaba casi completo gracias a la pelirrosa, no pudo evitar que estallase en su interior una extraña mezcla de rabia y deseo de protección.

Cuando eran pequeños, Sakura era poco más que una contradicción andante, temerosa y temeraria. Por eso el se debatía entre el deseo de zarandearla y abrazarla, de gritarle y de acariciarla.

Esa mujer se había marchado hacia quince años ya, pero había algo que no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Le fastidiaba tener que admitirlo pero, a pesar de odiarla, seguía deseándola.

TODAVÍA.

A pesar de lo que le había hecho.

No tenía ningún sentido, y lo sabía, pero no podía negar lo evidente. La mera visión de ese vestido ajustado le provoco una erección allí mismo, en medio del Slim Clem´s. la deseaba con la misma intensa consciencia que cuando teínas dieciocho años.

Pero ya no tenía dieciocho años.

Tenía un mayor control sobre su cuerpo, o eso quería creer, y el hecho de que la deseara no significaba que tuviese que hacer algo al respecto.

No.

Se iba a quedar allí mismo observando con detenimiento el cartel de budweiser tras la barra. Eso era todo. Terminaría su cerveza y se iría a casa, pero justo en el instante en que se encamino para decirle a Neji que se marchaba, vio que Gaara y Sakura iban hacia el mismo lugar.

Maldijo por, o bajo al Hyuga que no había tenido mejor idea que comenzar a hablar con Ino. De todas las mujeres de aquel sitio, tuvo que entablar conversación con la hermana de la pelirrosa.

Cuanto más se acercaba Sakura, mas deseaba haberse dado la vuelta y enfilar para la barra una vez más, pero sus pies parecían no querer coordinar con las órdenes de su cerebro.

Tenía los labios de rojo y el pelo rizado pero revuelto. Era la viva imagen de la típica mujer fogosa que normalmente tanto le gustaban, pero no esa noche. Y menos tratándose de ella.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo Gaara dándole la mano- ¿Cómo te va?

El Uchiha le dio un apretón y se llevo la cerveza vacía a la boca por puro instinto.

-No puedo quejarme- respondió- ¿Qué tal tu mano?- le pregunto a la Haruno.

Ella cerró los dedos lentamente y respondió:

-Mejor que ayer.

-He oído decir que tú y tú hermana se han peleado con Kiba y su novia- dijo Gaara.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Un amigo que pasaba por allí-respondió sin realmente contestar- Así que es cierto…

Sakura cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Probablemente era el hazme reír de todo el pueblo.

Sasuke paseó la mirada por su rostro y luego le hizo un repaso al vestido. Maldita escasa y transparente ropa... ¡y malditas botas!. Las recordaba perfectamente. Habían hecho el amor sin que se las quitase en más de una ocasión.

-Si tienes algún otro problema, llámame- le dijo Gaara a Sakura mientras le pasaba las manos por los hombros ante la mirada de Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo la pelirrosa mientras daba un paso atrás, separándose de ese incomodo contacto y cogiendo al pelinegro de la mano- Sasuke me prometió que bailaría conmigo -¿Verdad…?- menciono con aire de suplica.

-Si tú lo dices…- murmuro poco convencido

-Si- afirmo.

-Oye, yo puedo reemplazarte- agrego Gaara colocando una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Sakura.

Sasuke tenía dos opciones: Dejar a la Haruno en manos del pelirrojo o bailar con ella.

Dejo la cerveza en la barra y le paso el brazo por la cintura hasta alcanzar el codo derecho, empujando la mano de Gaara.

-Me temo que no. Lárgate.

Dejo la cerveza vacía que no había logrado soltar en la barra y la llevo hacia la pista. La banda ataco un tema lento de los Georgia Satelite llamado "Keep your hands to yourself", el cual era bastante adecuado para la situación, aunque demasiado lento para el gusto del Uchiha. El contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con Sakura lo ponía nervioso, y ese vestido transparente no evitaba el traspaso del calor de piel.

-¿Vas a irte con Gaara?- preguntó para evitar pensar en tenerla tan cerca.

-Me lo ha pedido- comento concentrada en el hombro de su acompañante- pero no, no voy a irme con él.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado, y eso no le gusto nada.

-No sé de donde habrá sacado la idea de que podría aceptar su proposición- se preguntó la Haruno.

-Tal vez porque llevas un vestido muy ceñido- le aclaró Sasuke.

-No es tan ceñido…

El Uchiha la aparto de sí un poco y después volvió a acercarla sin perder el ritmo. Sus pechos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y Sasuke se dijo que si quería concentrarse en sus palabras, lo mejor era no acercarse más. Acaricio con los pulgares la tela del vestido y le dijo al oído:

-Es tan ceñido que he podido verte el sujetador- confeso.

-¿Y porque tenias que mirarme el sujetador, Sasuke?

-Aburrimiento supongo- explico él.

-Ah no…- dijo separándose lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos y reír por lo bajo- ¿Estas tratando de imaginarme desnuda?

Sasuke sonrió mientras la banda cantaba algo sobre el amor verdadero y el pecado.

-Florecita, ya sé que aspecto tienes desnuda.

Entre las sombras de la sala de baile, pudo ver como a Sakura se le subían los colores la cara.

-Es curioso, yo no recuerdo que aspecto tenias denudo- comento mirando cualquier cosa menos la cara de Sasuke. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y lo sabía.

-¿Sabias que iba a estar aquí? ¿Sigues siguiéndome?- preguntó el morocho.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-No, no lo sabía…- agregó- ¿Estarás en tu casa mañana?

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía pensado pasar a verte.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado…- dijo girándola rápidamente. Era hora de que la canción culminara. Ya no quería seguir conversando.

-Antes dijiste que tenias mala memoria-le recordó Sakura sonriendo.

-Para ciertas cosas tal vez. Para otras, sin embargo, tengo una memoria estupenda-puntualizo él- Por ejemplo, me acuerdo perfectamente de tus botas.

Sakura sonrió y deslizo la mano por el hombro de Sasuke.

-Lo sé- dijo- es alucinante que todavía me entren... ¿te acuerdas cuando las usaba con los Levis de color rojo?

Sasuke se frustro. ¿Jeans? ¿Ella verdaderamente quería hablar de Jeans? Le hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas más con la intención de marearla. Él solo podía pensar en su sujetador y no podía borrar la imagen de esas botas de corazones rozándole las orejas, pero ella solo pensaba en cosas que a él no le interesaban en absoluto y de las que no tenía intención hablar.

La apretó contra sí y ella continuo hablando.

-¿Y te acuerdas de la falda campesina fucsia? Dios mío, la moda entonces era una pesadilla.

El Uchiha no podía creerlo. ¿Jeans? ¿Falda campesina? ¿Qué mierda era esto de hablar de modas? No hacia más que hablar de bobadas para sacarle de sus casillas. Como si ella no estuviese pensando también en sexo puro y duro. Como si la atracción sexual que existía entre ellos fuera cosa de él, cuando era evidente que ella también lo sentía.

-Ah sí, la falda…- dijo sin estar seguro de lo que era la maldita falda campesina- …recuerdo como te quedaba cuando te la levantaba hasta la cintura.

Sakura falló el paso y se retiro un poco para mirarle a la cara. En su boca empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa y dijo:

-No quiero hablar de sexo.

-Que lastima- empezó a decir Sasuke mientras deslizaba una mano hacia el final de la columna de ella- Ya que tú quieres hablar conmigo, seré yo el que escoja el tema a tratar,

La canción llego a su fin y ella se aparto de él justo cuando su mano pretendía aventurarse aun más.

Lo miro con sospecha y sin decirle nada se giro para encaminarse al lavado.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura irguió el mentón y trató de mantener una postura correcta de camino al baño. Le temblaban las piernas, y no podía negar que la cercanía de Sasuke y el descaro con que él se abalanzaba y jugaba con ella le provocaban cosas que no estaba segura si quería volver a sentir.

Una vez dentro, humedeció una toalla de papel y se la paso por las mejillas. El corazón le latía en la garganta y observo su rostro en el enorme espejo que colgaba sobre el lavado. Sus ojos brillabas tal vez en exceso. Estaba demasiado colorada y su piel parecía extremadamente sensible.

Cada una de sus células se había empeñado en recordarle lo que era estar con aquel hombre. Él la había atraído hacia su cuerpo y se había sentido tan bien. Había sido un fastidio tener que prescindir de esa sensación tan pronto, pero Sasuke se estaba empeñando en recordarle cosas que ella prefería mantener en el olvido.

Una mujer en camiseta de flecos negros se acerco hasta donde estaba la Haruno para maquillarse frente al espejo.

-Hace un calor de mil demonios ahí dentro- dijo para justificar el rubor de sus mejillas.

No espero respuesta y abrió la puerta para salir.

Sasuke la esperaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente y cuando la vio se incorporó al instante.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a casa Sakura?- dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar sobre el hombro del Uchiha hacia la barra atestada de gente y respondió:

-Cuando Ino quiera…

La voz de Sasuke se hizo aun mas grave para aclarar la pregunta.

-No… ¿Cuándo vuelves a Seattle?

Él la miro con los ojos entornados. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos para no tener que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo. Se había acercado demasiado, y no estaba segura si quería que él invadiera su espacio personal de aquella forma.

-El domingo…

Él dio un paso hacia adelante.

-O sea… pasado mañana- precisó.

-Sí…

-Estupendo.

-Por eso tenemos que hablar mañana- añadió la pelirrosa dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Él la siguió. Estaba logrando acorralarla.

-Por qué quieres que seamos amigos y charlemos sobre el pasado… ¿correcto?

-Entre otras cosas, sí...-aclaro Sakura; sus hombros toparon entonces con la puerta y noto como el morocho alargaba la mano hacia la derecha y giraba la manija.

La puerta se abrió y la obligo a salir al exterior. La calda brisa le acaricio el rostro y la nuca, revolviéndole sus cabellos rosas, casi sacándola de la nube en la que se encontraba.

El sonoro golpe de la puerta cerrándose no hizo más que advertirle que estaba en problemas.

La luz que había encima de la puerta ilumino los negros cabellos de Sasuke, sus ojos y su media sonrisa.

-Tú tienes tan pocas ganas de hablar como yo- dijo penetrándola con la mirada.

-No es cierto…- intentó en vano replicar.

Intento alejarse de él, pero de algún modo acabo atrapada contra la valla de madera que delimitaba los dominios del Slim. Se quedaron entre las profundas sombras del edificio y un enorme contenedor de basura. Gracias a Dios, en el bar no servían comida y el unicolor proveniente era a cerveza y polvo.

Sasuke apoyo las manos en la pared del edificio, a ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha cuando noto que ella intentaba dirigirse hacia la puerta cerrada con anterioridad.

-Nunca has sabido mentir- afirmó inclinando la cabeza hacia ella y susurrándole en el odio-…No me importa que lo hayas negado toda la noche Sakura, pero yo sé lo que quieres.

La Haruno apoyo las manos en su pecho en un intento de alejarlo y detenerlo, pero al instante supo que había cometido un error. A través de la suave tela de su camisa y de los recios músculos de su pecho, pudo notar el latido de su corazón.

Las palmas se le calentaron, el pulso se le aceleró y la boca se le seco.

Volvió la cara hacia un lado para poder respirar, pero no tuvo la fuerza para bajar las manos. Ya no.

-No lo creo…

Él le agarro el mentón suavemente con los dedos y la obligo a mirarle.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa o que nos echemos en el asiento trasero de mi coche- Sasuke le rozo los labios con los suyos y le corto la respiración-… o que lo hagamos contra esta pared, ahora mismo… como en los viejos tiempos.

Uno de sus dedos se enredo con la camisa del morocho. Lo deseaba, con todas su fuerzas, pero también le gustaba comer pastel de chocolate todos los días, y no por eso cedía al impulso.

-Eso no estaría bien Sasuke…

-No, Sakura, estaría muy bien.- le contradijo mirándola fijamente.

Durante unos segundos recordó que había tenido ese mismo pensamiento no hacia muchas horas. Entonces volvió a rozarle los labios y ella se estremeció. No pudo evitarlo. No estaba en sus manos detener lo que iba a ocurrir.

Deslizo las manos por el pecho de Sasuke, hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus hombros, después descendió de nuevo hasta su vientre y la cintura de sus pantalones. Lo tenía tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban. No podía ver con claridad sus ojos, pero sentía claramente el peso de su mirada.

Y entonces la besó.

La suave presión de sus labios hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas. El calor, el deseo y la gula recorrieron todo su cuerpo como una exhalación, y ella ya no podía hacer nada.

Solo podía seguir adelante.

Los pectorales de Sasuke se tensaron cuando ella deslizo sus manos de nuevo hacia sus hombros. Una lujuria sin cortapisas se abrió camino en su vientre.

Él s aparto de ella unos centímetros y la miró a la cara. Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido diez kilómetros.

-Sakura…-susurro antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello, mientras bajaba una mano hacia su cintura y rodeaba el cinturón. Paso la mano por debajo del vestido hasta tocar su muslo y no tardo en alcanzar sus bragas.

-Alguien podría vernos- le advirtió Sakura con un hilo de voz en forma de protesta.

-¿Acaso te importa?

Parecía que no, pues acababa de abrirle la camisa y apoyaba sus manos en su vientre plano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía arrastrada por el deseo. Por el empuje febril y el dolor carnal. Era peligroso. Pero lo gustaba.

Sasuke hizo que Sakura pasase la pierna alrededor de su cintura, por lo que ella pudo sentí la presión de su erección contra su entrepierna. Le agarro el otro muslo, y la alzo apoyándola completamente en la pared. La miro a los ojos y presiono la pelvis.

-Hace mucho tiempo- gimió ella.

Con la mano libre, Sasuke desabrocho la pechera de su vestido.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto acariciando delicadamente el satén de su sujetador- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hiciste el amor?-precisó.

Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de confesarlo en voz alta.

-Bastante.

Sasuke abarco con la mano uno de sus pechos provocándola, e insistió.

-¿Cuándo tiempo Sakura?

Ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

-Dos años…-admitió finalmente.

-Entonces no podemos pasar de hoy-susurró-… ven conmigo a mi casa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que preocuparse por la decisión de acostarse con alguien o no. Con Sai todo era demasiado tranquilo, pero Sasuke era un remolino de alternativas. Recurriendo al último resquicio de racionalidad que le quedaba, se dijo que no podía hacerlo.

No allí. No con Sasuke. Ni tampoco en su casa.

Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

-No puedo… no podemos Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa para no cometer el segundo mayor error de su vida.

Él la beso en el cuello y prosiguió.

-Claro que sí…-susurro.

-No…- insistió mientras bajaba los pies al suelo y apartaba las manos de sus fuertes hombros.- No voy a acostarme contigo.

Él dio un paso atrás y la miro enojado. Se paso entonces las manos por el pelo, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Maldita sea, Sakura.

-No he venido aquí para liarte ni acostarme contigo… ya sabes porque he regresado, tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke la miro frustrado.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Si… no esta noche, pero mañana pasare por tu casa.

El Uchiha soltó una risa forzada mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Sakura, si mañana apareces por mi casa, voy a darte lo que andas buscando. Te lo aseguro- dijo amenazadoramente.

Ella frunció el seño y aunque no le hacía falta que nadie le explicase lo que Sasuke había querido decir, él añadió:

-Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas el sentido- dijo para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Ella le vio alejarse. En pocos segundos la oscuridad le engullo y lo único que escucho fue puro silencio. Sabía que debería sentirse escandalizada. Enfadada. Horrorizada. Y sobre todo, aliviada por haber recuperado la cordura en el último momento.

No sabía que iba a hacer al otro día, pero de algo estaba segura. Tenía que contarle lo de Itachi, y para eso, tenía que ir a su casa.

Pasase lo que pasase.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Próximamente:**_

_-Te advertí lo que sucedería si venias aquí hoy- recordó Sasuke._

_No tuvo que preguntarle a que se refería. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta._

_-He venido a hablar…_

_-Podemos hablar después…- insistió él._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Dios sí- respondió con ímpetu agarrándola por el vestido- Lo que tú quieras…_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**¡HOLA!**_

_Regrese, aquí les dejo la continuación... ¿les ha gustado?_

_En el próximo capítulo habrá LEMON como ya pueden imaginarse…_

_Lo prometido es deuda :P_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_**DONT LOOK BACK IN ANGER**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ella le vio alejarse. En pocos segundos la oscuridad le engullo y lo único que escucho fue puro silencio. Sabía que debería sentirse escandalizada. Enfadada. Horrorizada. Y sobre todo, aliviada por haber recuperado la cordura en el último momento._

_No sabía que iba a hacer al otro día, pero de algo estaba segura. Tenía que contarle lo de Itachi, y para eso, tenía que ir a su casa._

_Pasase lo que pasase._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

La luz de la mañana rozaba el borde de su cama y le anunciaba que estaba corriendo contra el tiempo. No había podido casi pegar un ojo la noche anterior y el hecho de que su pasado galopara a su lado tratando de sobrepasarla no ayudaba. Nunca pensó que decirle a Sasuke que tenía un hijo fuera a ser fácil, pero tampoco que le costaría tanto como le estaba costando.

Aunque tampoco tenía preparado que el Uchiha intentase ponérsela tan difícil, ni que su cuerpo le jugase en contra cada vez que lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

Soltó un largo suspiro que pareció trancársele en la garganta cuando recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La humillación que no había sentido. Solo dios sabe porque, le pego esa mañana como un jarro de agua fría.

Gruño y se tapo la cara con la almohada. La imagen de sí misma rodeándole la cintura con las piernas le resulto especialmente dolorosa. No se había comportado así desde… desde que metió a Sasuke en un armario durante su último año del instituto.

Por aquel entonces era una inocente jovencita. Ahora no era ninguna de las dos.

Ahora, solo era una idiota.

La noche anterior había querido enrollarse con el Uchiha. Hoy tenía que contarle lo de Itachi… ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a los ojos después de haberle besado y acariciado de aquel modo?

-Oh Dios…-dijo entre dientes al recordar que le había confesado que hacía dos años que no mantenía relaciones con nadie ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a él después de eso?

Ya no importaba la manera.

No tenía alternativa.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultándole un secreto al único hombre que había amado.

Pero aunque significase que Sasuke no le dirigiera la palabra nunca más en la vida, se lo debía a Itachi. Él merecía conocer a su padre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Buenos días mama- dijo Sakura mientras se servía una taza de café- ¿Qué tal Pip?

-Dibujos- respondió el pequeño.

-No, podrás ver los dibujos cuando acabes de desayunar- respondió su abuela. Después miro a su hija recriminandola con la mirada- Me han contado lo que pasó. Una amiga me ha telefoneado esta mañana y me ha dado todos los detalles.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

-¿Me vieron?

Sakura no pudo evitar que un torbellino de pensamientos la abordara. ¿Dónde se había escondido la vieja chusma que la había buchoneado? ¿Detrás del contenedor? Solo eran las ocho de la mañana y ese día ya iba destinado al fracaso.

-Si… Paro en el Minute Mart por una taza de café y lo vio todo- le replico su madre.

-Oh- Sakura dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y se echo a reír-… ¡Eso!

-Si eso... ¿Que demonios pretendíais tú y tu hermana? ¿Montar un espectáculo en público?... ¡Es para echarse a llorar, deja de reír!

-Paramos en el Minute por un refresco y nos cruzamos con Ya-sabes-quien y su novia…- comento deteniéndose para mirar a Pippen, que parecía habérselas ingeniado para escapar de la cocina y estaba cantando una canción de unos ratones de colores- … dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento y una cosa llevo a la otra… empujaron a Ino y bueno… digamos que las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

-Tendrían que haber llamado a la policía- comento prácticamente horrorizada.

Probablemente eso hubiera sido lo más coherente.

-Ni siquiera pensé en ello mamá- admitió Sakura- … vi que la empujaban y perdí los estribos. No me pare a pensar, le di un golpe en el ojo y un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Todavía le parecía increíble que hubiese podido comportarse de aquel modo.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa y preguntó:

-¿Le hiciste daño?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y soplo el café de su tasa.

-No lo creo…

-¡Qué vergüenza!- exclamó su madre mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa- ¿Viste a Sasuke?

Si, por supuesto que lo había visto. Su pecho desnudo y su vientre sudoroso. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus húmedos labios besándola. Pero eso no era lo que su madre quería saber.

-Todavía no le he contado lo de Itachi- comento distraída- Voy a ir en un rato a hablar con él.

-Lo has dejado hasta último momento- recriminó con las cejas alzadas.

-Lo sé…- reconoció la Haruno con la mirada baja- Antes estaba totalmente segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Creía que no haberle dicho a Sasuke lo de Itachi y mudarme había sido lo más adecuado para todos.

-Y lo fue cariño…

-No lo sé… ahora no estoy tan segura mamá- confeso levantando la vista- Trate de venir a decírselo varias veces, pero siempre encontraba alguna excusa… ¿Cómo le dices a un hombre que tiene un hijo del que no sabe nada?-Sakura se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa- Empiezo a creer que no debería haberme ido sin contárselo.

-Lo que yo creo es que ahora tienes dudas y te lo cuestionas todo.

-Tal vez…

-Sakura, eras joven y estabas asustada. En su momento fue la decisión correcta… Sasuke no estaba preparado para ser padre… Sai sí.

-Siempre te gusto Sai…

-Bueno… siempre fue el más estable de los dos. Sasuke era más… salvaje.

-Supongo que eso es verdad.

Las palabras de su madre hacían que todo pareciese de lo más lógico. Pero Sakura ya no estaba segura. Que fuese joven y estuviese asustada, justificaba que no le hubiese dicho nada en aquel momento. Pero no justificaba el silencio de quince años.

Nada lo hacia. Sabía que el Uchiha iba a recriminárselo. Y también sabía que no había excusa que valiera, porque dijera lo que dijera… Sasuke iba a tener toda la razón.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de darse una ducha, pensó en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sasuke debía de estar furioso con ella. Con toda seguridad se habría buscado otra mujer con la que pasar la noche.

Era curioso, pero pensar que podría haber pasado la noche con otra mujer le molesto más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Al imaginárselo acariciando a otra se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, cosa que no le ocurrió la primera noche que lo vio con Gina en la cocina de su casa.

Sakura se puso unas bragas y un sujetador negros e intento analizar el cambio que habían tenido sus sentimientos en tan breve espacio de tiempo. Se enfundo en una sencilla camiseta negra y se dijo que, cuanto más tiempo estaba cerca de ese hombre, mas detalles del pasado salían a perseguirla.

Era inevitable.

Había pensado en Sasuke como un amigo hasta que se enamoro de él. Y se enamoro de él hasta el tuétano, pero, a pesar de lo que había asegurado a noche anterior, el sexo había sido una parte importante de su pasado. Estar cerca del Uchiha le despertaba sentimientos que llevaban muchos años dormidos: la vieja lujuria, la obsesión… y los celos.

Había creído ingenuamente que podía volver tranquilamente al pueblo, contarle a Sasuke lo de Itachi y evitar todo lo demás. Creía que todo estaba muerto y enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero estaba equivocada. No había desaparecido en lo absoluto. No, todas esas cosas estaban ahí, esperándola en el punto exacto en que las había dejado cuando se fue de ese lugar.

"_Sakura, si mañana apareces por mi casa voy a darte lo que andas buscando_…- le había advertido Sasuke-.. _Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas el sentido"_

La noche anterior la advertencia la había intrigado, pero esa mañana la hizo recapacitar. No tenía ninguna intención de aparecer por su casa para que le hiciera perder el sentido. Necesitaba sus sentidos para decirle lo de Itachi. Acostarse con él solo iba a complicar las cosas.

Volvió a meter los pantalones cortos que iba a ponerse, en el cajón de su cómoda y fue a la habitación de su madre. Rebuscó en el armario hasta que encontró un vestido sin mangas de recia tela vaquera. Era tan ancho que no necesitaba ni botones ni cremalleras y tenía bordados dibujos de Tigger y Winnie the Pooh en el pecho y alrededor del dobladillo.

Con él Sakura parecía tan sexy como una profesora de guardería. No había modo de que confundiera ese atuendo con una vestimenta que incitara a Sasuke a hacerla perder el sentido.

Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se puso chancletas negras. Se hecho un último vistazo en el espejo y llego a la conclusión de que su aspecto no resultaba nada inspirador para un hombre,

Especialmente par un hombre como Sasuke.

Se metió la carta de Sai en uno de los bolsillos extra grandes del vestido y agarrando las llaves del coche salió de su casa.

Lucho todo el camino con el impulso de dar media vuelta. Agarraba con tanta fuerza el volante que sus dedos había perdido el color. Probablemente su madre tenía razón: había hecho lo que creyó adecuado en el momento. Todo el mundo habría hecho lo mismo.

Todo el mundo excepto Sasuke.

Aunque él seguramente iba a tener una visión diferente del asunto.

Cuando finalmente llego hasta "Clásicos Americanos Uchiha" tenía un fuerte nudo en el estomago y se sentía físicamente mal. Golpeo la puerta y espero lo que parecio una eternidad. Las manos le sudaban frio y presentía que era un error lo que estaba haciendo. Rezaba porque en esta ocasión, Sasuke estuviese solo.

No hubo respuesta. Volvió la cabeza había el Mustang del morocho y se dio cuenta de que había una luz encendida dentro del taller. Con todo el sigilo que fue capaz, se dirigió hasta allí, abrió la puerta y se coló dentro. La luz que entraba por las altas ventanas dibujaba manchas rectangulares sobre los cinco coches clásicos que estaban siendo restaurados allí.

Miró hacia la puerta que conducía al despacho y se detuvo junto a la parte trasera de un coche blanco y rojo. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observándola.

-Sorpresa…- dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa.

-No mucha, la verdad… esas chancletas tuyas hacen mucho ruido-contesto secamente.

Sakura miro hacia el suelo y después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te estabas escondiendo de mi?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-A decir verdad no, no lo hacía.

Parecía muy tranquilo, pero la tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos era evidente. Él la miraba intensamente, paseo los ojos por su vestido y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-El taller ha cambiado mucho Sasuke…-dijo ella repentinamente rompiendo el silencio- Debes estar muy orgulloso.

Volvió a mirarle a la cara y dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados.

-No has venido aquí para decirme eso.

-No…- admitió

Lentamente, el Uchiha se aparto de la puerta y se acerco a ella. El eco de sus zapatos tenían un aire amenazador y Sakura se agarró a uno de los alerones rojos del coche para obligarse a no salir corriendo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa. Fue en ese preciso momento en que la pelirrosa supo que estaba en problemas. Se sintia como una presa acorralada por un depredador.

-Te advertí lo que sucedería si venias aquí hoy Sakura- le recordó.

No tenia que recordarlo. Ese verso le resonaba en la cabeza una y otra vez.

-He venido a hablar.

-Entonces no tendrías que haberte vestido así- insistió Sasuke.

Sakura observo el horroroso vestido de su madre y preguntó:

-¿Te refieres a esto?- comento riendo- Esta horrible.

-Por eso… está pidiendo a gritos que te lo quite y lo eche al fuego.

Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella que Tigger y Winnie the Pooh casi le rozaban la camiseta. Maldecia por lo bajo la cantidad de razón que tenia aquel hombre.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo- dijo poco convencida y mirando hacia un lado.

El Uchiha le paso la punta de los dedos por el mentón y el agarro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora no- murmuró repasando la línea de la mandíbula con el dedo e inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocaron-... incluso con este ridículo vestido me pones a cien…

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ya apenas podía respirar.

-Me he pasado la mañana deseando y temiendo que cruzases esa puerta Sakura…- continuó el morocho-…No tendrías que haber vuelto. Tendrías que haberte quedado dónde estabas, pero no lo has hecho. Ahora estas aquí y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en tenerte… la primera noche que te vi me dije que esto no ocurriría. Pero me equivoque.

La calidez de su aliento se extendió por su cuello y le recorrió la piel de todo el cuerpo. El deseo la estaba matando y la entrepierna le ardía en llamas.

-Sasuke escucha…-

-No Sakura… esto era inevitable desde que pusiste un pie en el pueblo. Estoy cansado de oponerme….- dijo al tiempo que le colocaba la palma de la mano en su mejilla y le acariciaba la sien- …Dime que deseas esto tanto como yo.

-Si pero…

-Podemos hablar después…- insistió él.

Sakura apoyo las manos en el pecho de Sasuke, sobre su camiseta. Sus músculos se tensaron y todo en su cuerpo pareció paralizarse, excepto su corazón, que latía a mil por hora. Si hacían el amor, le resultaría aun más difícil hablarle de Itachi. Pero el deseo que sentía era demasiado potente para rehuirlo por mas tiempo.

No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse… y no estaba segura de querer resistirse.

Sasuke tenía razón… esto era inevitable.

-¿Me prometes que después hablaremos?- le rogó en última instancia.

-Dios sí…- respondió el Uchiha con ímpetu agarrándola del vestido- … Lo que tú quieras Sakura.

Durante días el cuerpo de Sakura había respondido a la presencia de Sasuke como si reviviese la pasión que él le había hecho sentir quince años atrás. Y ahí estaban ahora. Uno en frente del otro. Ella le miro a la cara y se mordió el labio.

-Anoche… cuando te fuiste ¿acabaste con otra mujer?

-Casi, pero te deseaba a ti- comento distraído mientras le quitaba el vestido y lo lanzaba sobre el Corvette. Ella no intento detenerlo y la camiseta que llevaba debajo fue a reunirse con el vestido.

Sakura estaba en bragas, sujetador y chancletas, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales. Si darle tiempo a pensar, Sasuke la apretó contra su pecho y ella casi perdió el contacto con el suelo. Casi por instinto le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y, en cuanto lo hizo, sus senos se aplastaron contra el pecho del Uchiha, quien no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza y besarla con pasión.

Incapaz de contenerse, Sakura se vio inmersa en un torbellino de lujuria y deseo.

Y le gusto.

No podía negarlo más.

Ella quería todo con aquel hombre. Y esto era parte del paquete.

El roce carnal alterado de la lengua de Sasuke le provoco una respuesta por su parte igual de desesperada. Al sentir el algodón de la camiseta blanca del Uchiha y el roce de sus Levis contra la piel desnuda, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ella enredo sus dedos en el pelo mientras él la besaba sin descanso. Se apretó contra él, intentando sentirle todavía más. Le deseaba con tal intensidad que su piel parecía en carne viva.

Hacia tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo para ir despacio. Un gemido de frustración se ahogo en su garganta al volver a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Sakura sintió la dura erección del morocho contra su vientre mientras le lamia la piel del cuello.

-Sabes bien. Quiero comerte de arriba abajo- Le susurro Sakura perdiendo finalmente la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Dios, ya estaba jugando con fuego.

No pensaba concentrarse en evitar quemarse, cuando eso era precisamente lo más divertido.

-Si…- gruño Sasuke al tiempo que le recorría con sus manos la espalda desnuda. Tiro de la goma que le sujetaba el pelo y dejo que le cayese sobre los hombros. Con la mano libre se encargo de desabrochar el sujetador, tiro de él y acabo lanzándolo sobre el maletero del coche blanco y rojo.

Siguió besándola mientras le acariciaba los pechos y el vientre con las manos. Sus pezones se apretaron sobre la palma de sus manos y Sakura aprovecho para deslizar las suyas por debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke para acariciarle el pecho y la espalda.

El Uchiha llevo las manos hacia el trasero de la Haruno, aferro sus nalgas, al tiempo que la alzaba y la colocaba en el maletero del coche. El frío de del metal del parachoques sobre el cual había apoyado los pies, la hizo abandonar por un momento la nube en la que se encontraba y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentada bajo un rayo de sol, sin otra cosa encima que sus bragas. Con vergüenza se cubrió los pechos con los brazos.

-¿Qué coche es este?- preguntó para disimular su repentina incomodidad.

-Lo que tienes debajo es un Custom Lancer- respondió Sasuke quitándose la camiseta y lanzándola hacia donde había ido a parar el vestido- … me parece lo más apropiado para hacerte lo que tengo pensado.

Ella se mordió el labio y pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?

Él rio por lo bajo.

-Vamos a probar los niveles de suspensión- dijo mientras que le separaba las rodillas y se colocaba entre sus piernas- Baja las manos, florecita.

Sakura se puso nerviosa. Cuando tuvo a Itachi sus pechos habían crecido bastante y ya no habían vuelto a perder volumen.

-Son más grandes que antes- dijo avergonzada.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- comentó agarrándola de las muñecas- Quiero comprobar si sigues teniendo aquella marca de nacimiento en forma de chupetón.

-Si.

-Enséñamela…- no el obligo a bajar las manos, quería que ella quisiera mostrarle.

-Tengo estrías- le advirtió Sakura.

-Quiero verte entera… vamos, enséñamela.

-Me he hecho mayor Sasuke- insistió lamentándose.

-Yo también…

Sakura largo un suspiro. Se inclino hacia adelante y le beso el hombro desnudo.

-No… tú estas mejor que antes.

-Podría decirte lo mismo…- murmuró.

Sakura le beso el hueco de la garganta y él le apartó las manos de los senos, colocándolas en la cintura de su pantalón.

-Desabróchamelo- dijo Sasuke apasionadamente, mientras que introducía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacaba un condón que dejo segundos después encima del maletero del Custom.

La Haruno se peleó con el botón metálico hasta que abrió. No llevaba ropa interior. Abrió poco a poco la cremallera y dejo al descubierto la línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo hasta la ingle. Levantó la mirada y el clavo en su rostro mientras introducía la mano dentro del pantalón. Presiono su pene con la palma de la mano y Sasuke la miro fijamente. Sus ojos ardían.

-Sácala- dijo con la voz ronca.

Obedeciendo, tiro del pantalón y se lo bajo hasta los muslos. Ella aferro su miembro con la mano, notando su calor mientras que lo recorría. Sakura se deslizo hasta sentarse en el parachoques y lo beso en la punta. No había planeado hacerlo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ella no pasaba por algo así y el ansia la dominaba. Quedaba un resto de humedad en la hendidura ella lo lamió. Sabía bien y era más grande de lo que recordaba, aunque supuso que era normal considerando que eran solo unos niños la última vez que terminaron en la cama juntos.

El gruño de placer. Un placer que ardía en lo más profundo de su pecho. Le aparto el pelo de la cara y ella alzo la cara para mirarle. Respiro hondo por la nariz.

-Ah Sakura...- Susurro echando la cabeza hacia atrás a lo que ella continuaba. Había sido él, muchos años atrás, quien le había enseñado a darle placer de aquella forma. No había olvidado sus consejos.

A la Haruno le dio la impresión de que recién había empezad cuando Sasuke la obligo a retirarse.

-Basta... no quiero acabar así- dijo sentándola nuevamente sobre el maletero del coche. Hizo que se tumbase y le saco las bragas, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Él, con la mirada recorrió su rostro, su cuello y sus pechos. Se inclino hacia adelante y se acoplo entre sus muslos.

-Haces que vuelva a sentirme como un adolescente- dijo mientras que apoyaba todo su peso en sus antebrazos, cerca de los hombros de ella-… como si fuese a correrme antes de que empiece lo bueno.

Ella arqueo la espalda y dijo en un gemido:

-Entonces que empiece lo bueno.

-Sakura…

-¿Mmm?

El Uchiha beso su marca de nacimiento y roso con los labios sus pezones.

-Tus pechos son tan hermosos como siempre.

Ella se habría reído o habría hecho algún comentario, pero al abrir la boca él se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla. Se deslizo por su cuello hasta su vientre y ella cerró los ojos.

-Sakura, abre los ojos y mírame.

Así lo hizo y él le dedico una mirada intensa y enfebrecida. Agarro el condón y abrió el envoltorio.

-Quiero ver tu cara cuando este dentro de ti…- le dijo, colocándose el preservativo. Paso las manos por debajo de las nalgas de la muchacha y tiro de ella hasta colocarla en el borde del maletero- ... y quiero que me veas.

Ella lo miro fijamente.

-Te estoy viendo- le dijo mientras él colocaba las manos en sus muslos.

La penetro con un movimiento suave pero directo que le llego al cérvix. Sasuke apretó los muslos con más fuerza y ella arqueo la espalda. Sakura grito de placer y dolor, no estaba segura cual de las dos sensaciones era más aguda.

-Mierda- dijo el Uchiha entre dientes, tomando el frágil rostro de la Haruno con sus manos- ¡Lo siento!- la beso en la mejilla y en la nariz- … lo siento Sakura, lo siento. Ahora no te haré daño, te lo prometo- Se retiro y volvió a entrar con más cuidado.

La miro a los ojos sin dejar de moverse.

-¿Mejor?

-Mmm si…

-Dímelo- pidió él.

-Magnifico- murmuro mientras una sensación de ingravidez se apoderaba de ella, por lo que se agarro a los fuertes hombros de Sasuke.- No pares... hagas lo que hagas, no pares.

El rió.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo- le aseguro mientras iba inclinando la pelvis hacia arriba sin dejar de entrar y salir.

Una oleada de calor que nacía en el punto en el que ambos cuerpos se unían recorrió la piel de Sakura, que clavo las uñas en la espalda del hombre. Ese ritmo pausado la estaba poniendo a cien.

Él le beso la frente y su tibio aliento le acaricio a sien. Empezó a embestir más rápido. Con más fuerza. Llevándola hacia el clímax.

Sasuke gruño el nombre de la pelirrosa, al tiempo que Sakura contraía sus paredes y gritaba de placer. Él siguió bombeando con fuerza. El cálido aliento de él continuo acariciando su sien hasta que, finalmente la embistió con tanta fuerza que fue a parar a la parte de arriba del maletero. Gimió su nombre y el de Dios en una sola e indescifrable sentencia.

La apretó contra su pecho contra su pecho como si desease absorberla y la penetro una última vez.

Sakura vio manchitas al cerrar los parpados y empezaron a zumbarle los oídos. Iba a perder el sentido encima de un Custom Lancer. Iba a pasarle. Tal como el Uchiha le había dicho.

Y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Sin embargo no se desmayo. En realidad no. Pero estaba tan mareada que temía moverse. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo que había olvidado lo bueno que podía llegar a ser.

Sasuke permaneció dentro de su cuerpo con el pecho apretado contra sus senos y la frente recostada en el coche, junto a su oreja derecha. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

Sakura observo el techo de aquel lugar.

Sasuke Uchiha la había llevado a un lugar en el que jamás había estado. Le había proporcionado un orgasmo devastador que le había hecho contraer los dedos de los pies y casi le había hecho perder la conciencia. No sabía que pensar. De hecho, apenas podía pensar. Estaba completamente anonadada.

Sasuke se alzo apoyándose en los antebrazos y la miro a la cara. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción fue dibujándose lentamente en su rostro.

-Vaya… eres incluso mejor que a los dieciocho- dijo asombrado.

Sakura observo aquellos ojos negros tan seductores y volvió a sentirse viva. Pues había estado muerta interiormente durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo había sabido hasta ese momento. Fue como ver a luz del sol después de haber estado atrapada en la oscuridad. Una emoción incontrolable la invadió e hizo lo peor que podía hacer,

Se echó a llorar.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Buenas!**

**Aparecí. Lamento la demora, es lo unico que puedo decir. Estuve muy complicada y actualizar se me hizo imposible.**

**Espero les gustara el capitulo**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
